Locked
by Tempus Irreparabile Fugit
Summary: Clarke Griffin et Lexa Wood, deux femmes n'ayant à priori rien en commun sont enfermées à la prison d'Arkadia pour un crime qu'elles n'ont pas commis. L'une est journaliste d'investigation, l'autre dirige un gang. Si elles ne se connaissent pas encore, leur situation est bien plus liée qu'il ne le semble. A l'extérieur leurs amis sont prêt à tout pour ne pas les laisser disparaître
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà! Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien posté mais je manque de temps de temps et d'inspiration. Du coup en attendant je vous propose cette fanfic dans l'univers de 100. Étant donné que mes seules connaissances du milieu carcéral et juridique me viennent de séries et films divers, je vous demande d'avance de m'excuser pour toutes incohérences. Je vous embête pas plus.**

 **Note de l'auteur :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à The 100 et ses créateurs.

"…est déclarée coupable pour tous les chefs d'accusations retenues contre elle."

La sentence était tombée, implacable. La voix qui avait prononcé ces mots n'avait pas tremblé, imperturbablement froide, glaciale. Peu après la peine fut annoncée, sans qu'aucune expression n'échappe à l'accusée. Elle s'était montrée tout aussi détachée tout au long du procès. Ce n'était pas que son propre jugement ne l'intéressait pas, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'une attitude dédaigneuse et méprisante lui vaudrait l'inimitié du jury. Elle avait même refusé d'être défendu par un avocat pour s'assurer de perdre son procès. Elle avait tout son possible pour allonger sa peine. Au fond d'elle même elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : disparaître au fond d'une cellule.

Lexa n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Elle n'avait pas toujours connu le crime. Elle avait eu une vie des plus normales, des parents aimants, une enfance heureuse, un avenir brillant. Évidemment tout n'avait pas toujours était facile, elle avait eu son lot d'épreuves. Elle avait beaucoup souffert, trop souffert, si souffert que pour rester debout elle avait fini par quitter sa voie. Ne vous y trompez pas, elle était forte, juste trop forte pour continuer son chemin, ignorer que le monde, son monde s'effondrait. Alors elle s'était détournée de la route qu'on avait tracé pour elle, elle avait choisi d'écrire sa propre histoire. Avec le recul, c'était présomptueux et inconscient, arrogant et naïf. Elle aurait dû se contenter de suivre le sentier qu'on avait tracé pour elle, mais l'orgueil, la vengeance, la colère l'avait menée à sa perte. Elle ne commettrait plus cette erreur, et pour ça elle allait devoir disparaître, enfermée derrière mur et barreaux. C'était le seul moyen.

Clarke était allongée dans son lit. Ça faisait déjà un mois qu'elle pourrissait dans cet endroit. Un mois qu'elle avait passé à tenter de prouver son innocence. En vain. Personne ne l'avait écoutée. Personne n'avait voulue l'écouter. Elle avait plongé pour tout un tas de chefs d'accusation différents de la possession d'armes à feu sans permis au meurtre prémédité en passant par l'association de malfaiteur. On l'avait accusée d'appartenir à un groupuscule criminel appelé "Les Grounders". Ils étaient en charge de la majeure partie du trafique de drogue de la côte Ouest des États-Unies. On les disait sanglants, brutaux, barbares et du peu que Clarke avait lu dans les journaux, elle pouvait dire que c'était vrai. Les Grounders l'avait piégée. Pour une raison qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, ils l'avaient faite accuser de meurtre, un meurtre qu'ils avaient commis. Un matin, la police avait débarqué dans son appartement, un mandat à la main, et avait commencé à tout retourner. Ils y trouvèrent plusieurs armes à feu, des sachets de drogues mais aussi de grosses sommes d'argent en liquide. Il ne leur en fallut pas plus pour arrêter Clarke, la juger et la condamner à perpétuité. Elle savait bien ce qu'elle avait fait pour s'attirer les foudres des Grounders, de Heda – le titre que s'était octroyé leur chef, mais si elle le devait elle recommencerait sans hésiter, elle le devait à son père. Elle prouverait son innocence et sortirait d'ici. Du moins, c'était cette idée en tête qu'elle avait franchi les portes de la prison, mais un mois s'était écoulé et elle était toujours à la case départ. Que s'imaginait-elle ? Pensait-elle vraiment pouvoir enquêter sur un meurtre tout en croupissant dans cette prison ? Quelle naïveté! Désormais elle n'était plus qu'un nom sur un dossier, un matricule de prisonniers, Clarke Griffin avait disparu le jour où un jury l'avait condamnée à toute une vie enfermée derrières ces barreaux.

Anya était assise sur cette chaise depuis des heures, lumière éteinte au plein milieu de la nuit. La tête entre les mains, elle rejouait les récents événements encore et encore. Tout s'était passé si vite, elle n'avait rien pu faire. Le temps qu'elle remarque ce qu'il se passait c'était déjà trop tard. Lexa avait été jugée et condamnée cet après-midi même. Les Grounders se retrouvaient orphelins, privés de leur commandant. Pire encore, ce ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de proche qui avait fait tomber Lexa. Sans compter qu'Azgeda et les Hommes de la Montagne allaient probablement profiter de l'affaiblissement des Grounders pour étendre leur territoire. Tout s'enchaînait sans lui laisser une minute de répit, elle commençait à étouffer, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, perdue, inutile, impuissante, paralysée par la peur. Elle étouffait. Quand son regard se posa sur une photo d'elle et Lexa. C'était le premier jour de Fac de la brune, une époque qui lui paraissait si lointaine maintenant. Le sourire de la brune était si sincère, si lumineux, irréel. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu sourire ? Elle avait remarqué que depuis l'accident Lexa n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, mais elle avait fait le choix de l'ignorer. Elle avait déjà assez à gérer avec les provocations des autres gangs, elle ne pouvait pas perdre de temps à s'occuper des états d'âme de sa cousine. Peut-être que si elle avait plus attention au mal-être de la plus jeune, peut-être que si elle avait été là pour elle, peut-être que tout n'aurait pas dégénéré comme cela. Elle était pleine de regrets, amère même. Après un long soupir, elle finit par se lever. Il était trop tard pour changer le passé, mais bien trop tôt pour abandonner. Elle trouverait le traître, ferait sortir Lexa de prison et ensemble elles remettraient les Grounders sur les rails. Lexa et elle avaient fondé ce gang ensemble, jamais elles ne pourrait laisser disparaître ce pourquoi elles s'étaient tant battues.

Bellamy était assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire les bras croisés sur la poitrine. C'était là qu'il allait lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Le procès de Lexa Wood s'était finalement achevé cet après-midi. Sans grande surprise elle avait été reconnue coupable de toutes les charges retenues contre elle. Elle avait prit pour perpette, un triple homicide ça pardonne pas. C'était Bellamy qui avait obtenu l'enquête, très vite il avait remarqué que cette affaire était étrange. Les victimes, une simple famille de touristes, cachaient bien plus de secrets qu'il n'y paraissait : les coups de fils passés tard la nuit à des numéros prépayés, les grosses sommes en liquide cachées dans leur chambre d'hôtel, les armes retrouvés dans leurs valises, sans oublier leur mallette de faux-papiers. La police en avait vite déduit que c'était un règlement de compte qui avait mal tourné. Pourtant Bellamy n'était pas entièrement convaincu, la scène de crime était trop propre pour un règlement de compte. Oui, l'inspecteur Blake en était sûr à présent, c'était une exécution. Très certainement les Grounders, c'était presque une signature pour eux que de mettre deux balles dans la nuque de leur victime pour l'exécuter. Malgré toutes ces avancées, la police piétinait, les pistes refroidissaient, les preuves manquaient et l'enquête s'essoufflait. C'est alors que sortant de nulle part, le nom de Lexa Wood, une étudiante en droit, apparut. Les preuves commencèrent à s'accumuler, comme tombant du ciel, et en moins d'une semaine la police avait un dossier béton sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'avait rien fait pour se défendre, pour prouver son innocence, mais elle n'avait pas avoué les faits pour autant. C'était ça que Bellamy ne comprenait. Il avait déjà vu des suspects se laisser accuser d'un crime qu'ils n'avaient pas commis pour protéger quelqu'un, mais pourquoi n'avouait-elle pas si elle protégeait quelqu'un ? Et si elle ne protégeait personne pourquoi ne pas se défendre ? Cela ne faisait aucun sens pour Bellamy. Il avait essayé de se fier aux preuves, de se convaincre qu'elle était coupable, mais son instinct lui disait le contraire. Il avait cette horrible impression d'être passé à côté de quelque chose. Il allait continuer à enquêter, et trouverait la vérité. Ils ne permettraient pas aux Grounders de s'en tirer à si bon compte, il enverrait Heda et tous ceux qui lui étaient reliés derrière les verrous. Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants, alors que sa ville, sa justice disparaissaient sous la violence des guerres de gang.

 **Comme vous avez pu le voir, je compte varier les points de vue alors dites moi en review si vous en voulez plus ( le PDV de Raven ou d'Octavia par exemple) ou si ceux-ci vous suffisent.**

 **Si vous avez des idées de scènes que vous aimeriez voir dites le moi aussi, je ne pourrai peut-être pas y répondre positivement mais vu que je n'ai pas encore l'histoire totalement figée dans ma tête il se peut que n'introduise certaines de vos propositions.**

 **Je vous dis à la prochaine, qui sera j'espère assez tôt.**

 **PS : Pour les lecteurs de POI Highschool, je ne l'abandonne pas, j'attends juste de trouver un scénario complet qui me convient pour ne pas tomber trop rapidement dans un schéma répétitif et ennuyeux.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!**

 **Merci à tous pour vos review, vos follow et vos fav, je m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi enthousiaste.**

 **Sans perdre plus de temps je vous laisse profiter de la suite**

La prison d'Arkadia était bien plus imposante que Lexa ne se l'imaginait. D'épais murs s'élevaient vers d'épais nuages dans un ciel de grisaille, le tout dans un atmosphère austère et terne. Déprimant. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Récemment le Soleil était devenu trop lumineux, l'obscurité lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, elle allait passer le reste de sa vie dans cet endroit. Elle les rouvrit et elle sut. Elle sut que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle.

Le jour où la police avait débarqué chez elle à six heures du matin pour l'arrêter, ça l'avait plutôt surprise. D'autant plus que c'était pour un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis. Elle avait souvent franchi la barrière, mais, ironie du sort, c'était pour la faute d'un autre qu'on l'envoyait en prison. Elle avait assez vite réalisé qu'un des siens l'avait piégée car, l'inspecteur Blake avait raison, les deux balles dans la nuque, c'était signé Grounders. Au début, elle avait souffert d'apprendre que l'une des rares personnes qu'elle considérait comme un ami l'avait trahie. Et puis, rapidement, elle avait vu dans cette arrestation un moyen de se retirer du monde. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé, elle ne pouvait pas faire comme Anya. C'était trop lui demander. Le souvenir de Costia refusait de s'effacer, et elle ne supportait plus cette vie. Des années plus tôt elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour se venger, mais elle n'en avait plus la force, plus la force d'être Heda. Une partie d'elle était morte en même temps que son aimée. Il faut croire qu'elle aussi avait changé.

Un gardien l'avait escorté dans les longs couloirs de la prison jusqu'à un bureau où un autre homme lui expliquait d'un ton monotone le fonctionnement de la vie dans la prison. Lexa ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, l'esprit visiblement ailleurs. Elle aurait tout le temps d'apprendre à vivre ici plus tard, ce n'est pas comme si elle comptait s'en aller de toute façon. L'homme en face d'elle avait visiblement fini son discours introductif puisqu'il lui indiqua la sortie où le gardien qui l'avait escorté jusque-là l'attendait toujours. Celui-ci l'amena jusque dans une cellule, lui indiqua quelques affaires posées sur un lit et s'en alla finalement, refermant la cellule derrière lui. Lexa examina sans grand intérêt les objets sur ce qu'elle supposait être son lit, il y avait un nécessaire de toilette, une serviette et une tenue de rechange.

Elle devait avoir l'air hagard et perdu, puisque sa co-détenue, dont elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué la présence, l'interpella :

"C'est toujours un peu difficile le premier jour, mais tu verras on s'habitue."

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle tranchait tellement avec tout ce que la brune avait pu voir de la prison jusqu'à maintenant. Dans cet endroit si terne qui n'alternait que quelques rares nuances de gris, cette fille rayonnait littéralement. Peut-être était-ce du à sa jeunesse, au blond de ses cheveux ou à l'azur de ses yeux ? Ses yeux… elle aurait pu s'y noyer, si la blonde n'avait pas repris :

"Au passage, je m'appelle Clarke Griffin."

La scène parut un peu surréaliste à Lexa, mais elle ne releva et répondit simplement :

"–Lexa Wood.

– Enchantée Lexa. Je t'aurais bien présentée Raven, mais elle est encore au trou pour une journée, soupira Clarke.

– On est que trois pour quatre lits ?, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Lexa en haussant un sourcil.

– Quand je suis arrivé, ce qui n'était il y a pas si longtemps, sembla-t-elle soudain réaliser, il n'y avait que deux lits. Ils ont fait rajouter les superposés i peine une semaine, du coup pour l'instant la plupart sont pas utilisée.

– Je vois, se contenta de répondre l'étudiante en droit avant de commencer à ranger ses maigres affaires dans une petite étagère.

– Euh… Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là, offrit maladroitement la blonde."

Lexa hocha la tête tandis qu'un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

Cette nuit, sa première en prison, Lexa dormit paisiblement. Pour la première fois depuis sa mort, le fantôme de Costia n'était pas venu hanté ses rêves. Elle avait fait le bon choix en quittant les Grounders et sa vie, la prison était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver.

Clarke était allongée sur son lit, comme elle l'était la plupart du temps. Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire pendant son temps libre dans une prison de haute sécurité. Raven était encore au trou et elle se retrouvait seule dans cette cellule bien trop vide à son goût. Elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire en pensant à la jeune hispanique. Elle n'avait jamais cru dire cela en entrant ici un mois plus tôt, mais elle s'était faite une amie. Raven n'était pas le genre de personnalité qu'elle s'attendait à croiser en prison. Elle était de ces gens complètement décomplexés qui ne s'embarrassaient pas de pensées sombres inutiles et profitaient de tout ce que la vie avait à offrir. Elle arrivait à apprécier le peu de jouissance que pouvait apporter le quotidien dans un pénitencier. La présence lumineuse de la mécano avait beaucoup de bien à Clarke à son arrivée dans la prison, elle contrastait avec l'atmosphère que dégageait ce lieu privé d'espoir. Évidemment un esprit aussi libre n'hésitait pas à s'affranchir des règles, et le règlement de la prison ne faisait pas exception. De sorte que très régulièrement les libertés qu'elle s'octroyait la conduisaient au trou, comme lorsque la semaine dernière elle avait déclenché une bataille de nourriture au réfectoire. Elle avait expliqué que la purée étant bien trop mauvaise pour être comestible, elle avait voulu éviter de gâcher en lui trouvant une autre utilité. Avec Raven, Clarke avait l'impression d'être de retour au lycée, et étrangement ce n'était pas si déplaisant.

La journaliste s'ennuyait ferme dans sa cellule, quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le visage souriant d'Octavia, un carnet sous le bras.

"– Salut Clarke, regarde ce que j'ai pour toi, s'exclama-t-elle en tendant son paquet. Un nouveau carnet pour tes dessins!

– O! tu peux pas faire entrer des trucs illégalement dans la prison, réprimanda la blonde. C'est de la contrebande, tu pourrais perdre ton travail pour moins que ça!

– Tu sais tu pourrais juste dire merci…

– Merci O, ça me touche vraiment, souffla Clarke les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

– Eh! Pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils, c'est qu'un carnet, intervint Octavia.

– Je parle pas du carnet, soupira la prisonnière. Je sais que toi et Bellamy avez continué l'enquête pour essayer de m'innocenter, m…

– Ce serait plus facile si tu voulais bien nous aider, l'interrompit la gardienne. Si au moins tu nous disais sur quoi tu bossais ou qui t'a piégée.

– On en a déjà discuté O, il n'en est pas question. Ils ont le bras bien trop long pour que je vous implique là-dedans. Surtout que la prochaine fois ils ne se contenteront probablement pas de la case prison.

– Tu veux ne rien dire, très bien, accepta Octavia. Mais, t'es journaliste tu devrais le savoir, la vérité finit toujours pas éclater.

– J'y compte bien, assura la blonde avant de soupirer devant le caractère herculéen de la tâche.

– Je viens de remarquer mais t'es sacrément pâle maintenant que je te regarde. T'es sûre que ça va, s'enquit la brune.

– Oui, ça va. C'est juste que… c'est Finn, bredouilla-t-elle. On s'est disputé, et depuis il refuse tous mes appels. J'ai peur de le perdre lui aussi. Je me doute que ce ne doit pas être facile pour lui non plus, mais je sais pas comment je pourrais tenir sans lui, avoua Clarke avant d'éclater en sanglots.

– Shh… shh… ça va aller, susurra Octavia en la prenant dans ses bras. Laisse lui un peu de temps, et tu verras, ça va s'arranger. Vous êtes ensemble depuis le lycée, c'est pas ça qui va vous séparer. Il t'aime et rien ne changera ça."

Clarke était restée dans les bras d'Octavia jusqu'à que ses pleurs cessent. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser aller de la sorte, elle avait toujours su être maître de ses émotions, mais là toutes ses barrières, ses barrages émotionnels, tout s'était effondré.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Clarke était assise sur son lit à dessiner sur le carnet qu'Octavia lui avait offert le matin même. Quitte à ne rien faire autant que ce soit productif, dessiner lui évitait de trop réfléchir. Quand à nouveau des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Instinctivement elle rangea le cahier sous son matelas, juste à temps pour que le gardien ne le voit pas. Il entra avec à ses côtés une fille que la blonde n'avait jamais vue. La nouvelle détenue, présuma Clarke, Octavia lui en avait parlé. L'homme ne s'éternisa pas, et les laissa rapidement seules. La brune, qui était loin d'être désagréable à regarder, ne sembla même pas remarquer la présence de l'autre femme. La journaliste était légèrement mal-à-l'aise, le "je te vois sans que tu ne me vois" faisait un peu trop voyeur à son goût.

"– C'est toujours un peu difficile le premier jour, mais tu verras on s'habitue, fit-elle pour se faire remarquer."

Clarke ne vit même pas l'autre fille la dévisager sans aucune gêne, elle était trop occupée à maudire son manque de tact. "On s'habitue", vraiment ? Elle avait rien trouvé de mieux ? Dire qu'on s'habitue à la prison, c'était comme dire qu'au fond l'Enfer c'est pas si mal, une fois qu'on s'est fait à la température. Heureusement pour elle, la nouvelle n'avait pas relevé. Sans lui en laisser l'occasion, elle enchaîna :

"–Au passage, je m'appelle Clarke Griffin.

– Lexa Wood, répondit sobrement la brune.

– Enchantée Lexa. Je t'aurais bien présentée Raven, mais elle est encore au trou pour une journée."

Elles allaient donc passer la nuit seules dans la même chambre, dans d'autres circonstances Clarke aurait trouvé cette idée bien plus réjouissante.

– On est que trois pour quatre lits ?, fit alors remarquer Lexa.

– Quand je suis arrivé, ce qui n'était il y a pas si longtemps, constata la blonde plus pour elle-même que son interlocutrice, il n'y avait que deux lits. Ils ont fait rajouter les superposés i peine une semaine, du coup pour l'instant la plupart sont pas utilisée.

– Je vois."

Décidément elle n'était pas très bavarde, soupira Clarke intérieurement. Cette fille attisait sa curiosité. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi assurée ? Pas un soupçon de peur ou d'appréhension sur son visage, comme si la prison n'était qu'une formalité, juste un banal autre jour sans importance. La journaliste se souvenait de son premier jour, elle n'en menait pas large.

"– Euh… Si t'as besoin de quelque chose, je suis là, offrit Clarke."

La blonde ne rata pas le faible sourire qu'avait affiché la brune tout en hochant la tête. Lexa ne le montrait peut-être pas, mais elle aussi devait avoir son lot de blessures.

Bellamy était assis dans son bureau à relire toutes les pièces du dossier. Celui qui avait piégé Lexa avait tout fait pour être sûr qu'elle soit condamné. Toujours plongé dans ses pensés, deux rapides coups sur la porte l'en firent sortir.

"– Entrez."

Une femme blonde dans la quarantaine pénétra dans son bureau et s'assit sur une chaise en face de lui.

"–Mlle Wood, merci d'avoir fait aussi vite. Je suis le commandant Blake. J'aurai quelques questions concernant votre cousine."

 **Et voilà c'est déjà fini!**

 **Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour Finn, il y aura bien du Clexa dans cette fic, je compte juste prendre mon temps.**

 **Première rencontre de Clarke et Lexa, selon leur deux point de vue. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez aimé.**

 **On se dit à aussitôt que possible, en attendant hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions pour savoir ce que je dois améliorer ou ce que vous voulez voir comme scène.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, et on est encore samedi, je suis pas en retard ;)**

 **Avant tout merci beaucoup pour vos review, vos follow et vos fav, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et je vous en suis extrêmement reconnaissante**

 **Bon je vous embête pas plus, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3**

"–Mlle Wood, merci d'avoir fait aussi vite. Je suis le commandant Blake. J'aurai quelques questions concernant votre cousine.

– J'ai comme l'impression que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, rétorqua sèchement Anya. Vous vous souvenez ? Quand vous accusiez Lexa de meurtre!

– Écoutez, je comprends votre colère, tenta le policier. J'ai envoyé votre cousine en prison pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis et pendant ce temps le vrai coupable court toujours, m…

– Épargnez moi les préliminaires et dites moi ce que vous voulez savoir, le coupa-t-elle sans ménagement.

– Si votre cousine n'est pas coupable, pourquoi se laisse-t-elle accuser ?"

Devant l'absence de réponse de son interlocutrice, il reprit :

"– Votre cousine refuse de coopérer. Vous refusez de coopérer. Je ne peux pas la faire sortir de prison tout seul, on peut très bien arrêter tout de suite si avez l'intention de ne rien dire.

– Je n'en sais rien, concéda finalement la blonde. Elle n'a rien voulu me dire.

– Elle n'a rien voulu vous dire, répéta-t-il dubitatif. A vous, sa seule famille ?

– … Oui."

Bellamy la regarda dans les yeux, mais cette femme était douée pour cacher ses émotions. Impossible de savoir si elle mentait. Toutefois il avait du mal à la croire. Anya avait pratiquement élevé Lexa après la mort de leurs parents respectifs dans un accident de voiture. Elles avaient vécu ensemble pendant trop longtemps, pour que la plus jeune ne se confiât à son aînée. Elle devait savoir quelque chose, Bellamy en était presque certain. Si elle ne voulait rien dire, il trouverait un autre moyen pour lui faire avouer, c'est tout.

"– D'après les témoignages de ses amis et de ses professeurs à l'université, Lexa a beaucoup changé depuis environ 1 an. Elle ne vient plus en cours, ne voit plus ses amis et ne sort plus de chez elle, énuméra le policier malgré l'absence de réaction de la blonde. Elle ne s'est jamais présentée non plus à la thérapie qu'il lui avait été imposée après sa tentative de suicide. Là aussi vous ne saviez pas, demanda-t-il sarcastique.

– J'étais au courant, je voulais juste lui laisser du temps. Je pensais qu'avec du temps ça irait mieux, expliqua-t-elle le fusillant du regard.

– Et qu'est-ce qui irait mieux ? Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce comportement auto-destructeur chez Lexa ?

– On a retrouvé le cadavre de sa petite amie, lâcha-t-elle choisissant au mieux ses mots. C'est Lexa qui a découvert le corps, enfin ce qu'il en restait.

– Son nom ?

– Costia, Costia Veerglia.

– Pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlez plus tôt!, s'exclama-t-il tout en notant le nom sur un calepin.

– C'était il y a un an, on a jamais arrêté le coupable, je ne voyais pas le rapport.

– C'est mon job à moi de décider de ce qui importe ou non, compris ? Bon, soupira-t-il finalement après avoir retrouvé son calme. À moins que vous n'ayez négligé de m'informer d'autres informations du même genre, vous pouvez y aller. Je vous rappelle si j'ai du nouveau pour votre cousine, acheva le commandant une réelle sollicitude dans la voix."

L'inspecteur Blake avait passé l'après-midi entière et même une partie de la nuit à essayer de reformer le puzzle. Tout avait commencé un an plus tôt avec le meurtre de Costia, s'en était suivi la décente aux Enfers de Lexa, puis sa condamnation pour ce crime dont elle n'était pas l'auteur. L'attitude passive de Lexa face à son accusation prenait enfin du sens. Elle s'infligeait là une sorte d'auto-flagellation, un moyen de se punir pour la mort de Costia. Tout son processus auto-destructeur, sa tentative de suicide, elle se jugeait responsable de la mort de cette fille. La question qui se posait était "Pourquoi" ? Malheureusement Bellamy demeurait sans réponse pour l'instant. Il n'avait pas encore reçu le rapport d'enquête de l'époque, mais il était sûr d'une chose : les deux enquêtes étaient liés, s'il pouvait résoudre le meurtre de Costia, il ne serait plus très loin de prouver l'innocence de Lexa.

Anya était sortie fulminante de ce bureau, elle s'était retenue à plusieurs reprises de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. L'inspecteur Blake était bien trop curieux pour être inoffensif et bien trop perspicace pour être sous-estimé. Ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il comptait creuser jusqu'à trouver quelque chose, quelque chose qui pouvait s'avérer autrement plus important qu'un triple homicide : l'identité de Heda. Il disposait maintenant d'une piste solide : Costia. Anya aurait préféré éviter de parler d'elle, mais la police n'aurait pas arrêté de chercher les causes de la dépression de Lexa. Ah Costia… même morte elle continuait d'être la plus grande faiblesse de Lexa.

Anya avait laissé le commissariat plusieurs pâtés de maison derrière quand elle s'aventura dans une ruelle sombre. Un homme portant un sweat à capuche l'y attendait, appuyé nonchalamment sur un mur. À l'arrivée de la blonde, il retira sa capuche dévoilant son crâne chauve.

"– Lincoln, énonça simplement la nouvelle arrivée.

– C'était plutôt mouvementé avec Bellamy, répondit le dénommé Lincoln avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

– Tu étais sensé t'occuper de lui, réprimanda violemment Anya visiblement guère amusée par la situation. T'arranger pour qu'il ne pose pas de questions et qu'il reste à sa place!

– Bellamy est un bon flic, pas le genre qu'on peut museler facilement.

– Alors tu m'expliques à quoi tu sers ? Heda t'a placé là pour que tu puisses servir nos intérêts, mais si tu ne te sens pas les épaules pour, je peux te remplacer sur le champs!

– Si vous m'aviez confié que Lexa était en fait Heda, j'aurais pu détruire les preuves qu'on avait contre elle avant le procès et on en serait pas là, fit remarquer le chauve légèrement irrité. En attendant si Bellamy trouve quelque chose je vous préviens.

– Très bien."

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Anya était assise dans une des nombreuses planques des Grounders. Azgeda se faisait plus téméraire. Rien que la semaine dernière, les Grounders en avaient surpris deux sur leur territoire. Le changement d'attitude d'Azgeda inquiétait sincèrement Anya. Si ils continuaient comme ça ils risquaient de déclencher une guerre, mettant en périls le fragile équilibre que Lexa avait bâti. Lexa aussi ne faisait rien pour aider… Aller s'enterrer en prison, non mais quelle mouche l'avait piquée! Les choses s'étaient sérieusement compliquées. En prison, Anya n'avait presque aucun moyen de veiller sur elle, aucun moyen de la protéger. Indra lui avait pourtant assuré qu'elle s'était occupée de sa protection, qu'elle avait placé un membre du gang dans le personnel pénitentiaire, que tout irait bien, mais la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être préoccupée. Les Grounders ne survivraient pas sans leur chef. Les Grounders ne survivraient pas tout court si elle n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Lexa était arrivée en prison. Clarke n'avait pu que s'étonner devant l'aisance avec laquelle la brune s'était intégrée au quotidien de la prison. On aurait dit qu'elle avait toujours connu la pègre. C'était probablement le cas, songea après coup la journaliste. Même si elle ignorait le motif de sa condamnation, c'est certainement pas pour bénévolat ou gentillesse gratuite. À force de sympathiser avec ces femmes et d'apprendre à les connaître, Clarke commençait à oublier qu'elles étaient toutes des criminelles. Elle commençait a s'habituer à la vie derrière les barreaux et cela l'inquiétait. Clarke du soupirer plus fort qu'elle ne l'escomptait puisque Raven le remarqua :

"– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clarkie, t'en as marre des groupies de ta copine ?

– Hein ?! Ma copine ? De quoi tu parles ?

– Fais pas comme si t'avais remarqué, taquina Raven en lui indiquant la queue devant les douches.

– Et je suis sensé remarqué quoi ? Y a toujours de la queue pour les douches.

– Jamais autant que quand c'est Lexa qui prend sa douche, précisa l'hispanique appuyant le tout d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

– Lexa n'est qu'une amie, objecta Clarke. Rien qu'une amie.

– Et c'est en tant qu'amie que tu lui as proposé de prendre vos douches en même temps, demanda la mécano riant intérieurement.

– Je lui ai juste proposé de prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, et vu qu'on prend toutes les deux nos douches le matin, c'était plus pratique de la prendre en même temps, se justifia Clarke le rouge lui montant un peu aux joues.

– Ce n'était donc absolument pas pour pouvoir profiter de ses formes plus qu'agréables à regarder, insinua Raven.

– T'es lourde avec tes sous-entendus. Et puis je suis en couple, je te rappelle!

– Finn, s'étrangla la brune. Je croyais qu'il t'ignorait depuis plus d'une semaine ?

– Il a juste besoin de temps, ç…

– Griffin, le directeur veut vous voir, interrompit Octavia qui venait d'arriver."

La blonde hocha de la tête et se rhabilla en vitesse pour suivre la gardienne. Elle eut beau demander à son amie ce que Kane lui voulait, la brune n'en savait pas plus qu'elle et se contenta de l'escorter. Marcus Kane était un ami de sa mère et avait pendant un temps travaillé avec son père. À la mort de Jake, il s'était montré très présent, toujours là pour eux. Il avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour les soutenir à travers cette épreuve. Clarke lui était reconnaissante, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour veiller sur sa mère. Toutefois lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du bureau, elle fut accueillie par un Marcus au visage bien trop sérieux pour la rassurer.

"– Je t'en prie assieds-toi, Clarke, l'invita-t-il particulièrement tendu.

– Y a un problème, Marcus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Maman, commença à s'affoler la jeune fille.

– Abby va bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est de toi que je veux parler.

– Marcus tu m'inquiète, énonça-t-elle alors. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave ?

– Tu as sans doute remarqué que la prison s'est agrandie dernièrement, débuta le directeur. Alors évidemment la prison va devoir accueillir de nouveaux pensionnaires."

Devant le regard toujours aussi perdu de la journaliste, il lui tendit une pile de dossiers. Elle les feuilleta rapidement, ses yeux s'écarquillant à chaque nouveau nom.

"– C'est une blague Marcus! Ce sont eux les nouveaux pensionnaires ?!

– Clar…

– Tu veux ma mort ou quoi, l'interrompit-elle sans ménagement.

– Clarke, tu ne comprends pas, essaya Kane vainement.

– Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas! J'ai aidé la police à arrêter ces filles, sans moi elles seraient toujours dehors! À l'instant où elles me verront, je suis morte!

– J'ai fais tout ce que j'ai pu pour m'y opposer, mais je ne suis que le directeur, la prison ne m'appartient pas, déclara-t-il gravement avant de reprendre. Elles arrivent demain, pour le moment elles seront placés dans un bloc différent du tien et Octavia restera constamment avec toi. Pendant ce temps, j'essaierai de trouver une solution, Dante Wallace est un homme raisonnable, je suis qu'il m'écoutera."

Mais Clarke n'écoutait déjà plus, pourquoi fallait-il que plusieurs des filles qu'elle ait fait arrêtées soient transférées dans la prison même où elle se trouvait ? Accusée à tort, elle allait probablement finir assassinée dans sa cellule. Pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait en tête quand elle avait commencé l'école de journalisme… Elle aurait définitivement du faire une école d'art.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la prison, les détenues dormaient déjà, du moins la plupart. Lexa était encore éveillée. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle se sentait bien et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Bien sûr ne plus être responsable de centaines de vies devait aider, mais ça ne pouvait pas n'être que ça. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par de petits gémissements provenant du lit de Clarke. Elle dormait. Lexa ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, même endormi son visage avait toujours l'air aussi sérieux. La brune s'était plusieurs fois demandée pourquoi elle était ici, la journaliste n'avait rien d'une criminelle. Elle n'était pas à sa place, Lexa en était sûre. Elle remarqua alors que les gémissements avaient mué en petits cris aigus. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Le coeur de l'étudiante se serra sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi. Elle finit par se lever pour aller la réveiller, elle ne voulait pas la voir dans cet état. Elle s'approcha du lit de la blonde et lui secoua doucement l'épaule. La journaliste se réveilla en panique, les yeux pleins d'angoisse, avant de finalement s'apercevoir de la présence de la brune au-dessus d'elle. Il était tard, Clarke était fatiguée aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement, tant que sans crier garde, elle commença à pleurer silencieusement. Lexa ne savait pas quoi dire ou même si elle devait dire quelque chose. Elle avait bien compris que la blonde n'allait pas bien en rentrant du bureau de Kane. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot de la journée, pas plus qu'elle n'avait réagi aux blagues lascives de Raven. La brune songea un instant à aller réveiller l'hispanique, après tout elle saurait quoi faire. Mais la vue des deux orbes bleus de Clarke noyées sous les larmes la paralysèrent, elle ne put que la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre elle. Elles restèrent ainsi un certain temps, Clarke pleurant dans les bras de Lexa, et Lexa lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

 **Et voilà, on finit avec un petit moment tendre Clexa.**

 **Pendant ce temps Bellamy mène l'enquête, découvrira-t-il qui est vraiment Lexa ? Anya arrivera-t-elle à sortir les Grounders de la merde dans laquelle ils sont ? Que va-t-il se passer pour Clarke ? Vous le saurez en lisant la suite, Alors je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.**

 **PS: il est fort probable que je ne poste de chapitre la semaine prochaine étant donné que j'ai un voyage scolaire et que je devrai donc rattraper toute une semaine de cours (oui, oui je vous raconte ma vie même si ça vous intéresse pas). Donc j'vais essayer mais je tenais à vous prévenir.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me revoilà après 2 semaines d'absence ;)**

 **Finalement je n'aurais pas pu poster de chapitre la semaine dernière. Sans compter que faute d'inspiration et de temps, je suis aussi en retard cette semaine. Donc bref je vous ennuie pas plus longtemps et vous laisse avec la suite.**

 **PS : les dialogues en Trigedasleng sont en italique.**

Lexa était assise dans un des bancs de la cour de la prison, profitant de l'air frais du matin. Depuis "l'incident" dans leur cellule, Clarke avait commencé à l'éviter. La brune avait bien essayé de lui parler seule à seule, comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour autant la contrarier, mais la journaliste s'avérait plus que douée pour disparaître au détour d'un couloir. L'étudiante soupira, maussade. L'absence de la blonde lui pesait. Elle s'était rapidement attachée à elle, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle était devenue une amie. Une amie importante pour elle. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en parler à Raven, l'hispanique aurait sûrement compris ce qu'il lui échappait. Mais si la blonde n'avait rien dit à la mécano, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sache.

Alors que son regard dérivait inconsciemment sur la femme qui occupait toutes ses pensées, les cloches retentirent signifiant que c'était la fin de leur promenade matinale et le moment de retourner dans leur "chambre" comme Raven aimait l'appeler. Sauf que cette fois, Lexa obtiendrait des réponses de Clarke. Elle s'était arrangé avec Octavia, qui en plus d'être la meilleure amie de Clarke et la sœur du commandant Blake, celui-là même qui l'avait faite arrêter, s'avérait être membre des Grounders. Qu'elle n'avait pas été la surprise de la brune lorsque, quelques jours après son arrivée seulement, la gardienne s'était présentée comme une des leurs en Trigedasleng, le code secret de leur gang. Avec le recul, ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement, il était évident qu'Anya ne la laisserait pas seule en prison sans surveillance.

Pour en revenir à Clarke, Lexa s'était arrangée avec la jeune Blake pour rester cinq minutes de plus seule à seule avec la blonde. Alors quand celle-ci voulut quitter la cour avec le reste des filles, Octavia lui fit signe de rester et ferma la porte une fois qu'il ne restait plus que l'étudiante et la journaliste. Une dizaine de mètres seulement les séparaient, pourtant la brune n'osait pas dire un mot ni même s'approcher. La blonde lui faisait face, le regard parfois tremblant et incertain, mais elle ne la fuyait pas. Lexa prit ça comme signe, et se lança :

"Clarke… Parle-moi… S'il te plait…"

La brune n'avait pas prévu de sonner aussi désespérée, mais elle n'y pouvait rien les mots sortaient malgré elle. Puisque la journaliste ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit :

"– Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas… Si j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'ait mise mal-à-l'aise, j'en suis vraiment désolée, je vo…

– C'est pas toi, l'interrompit Clarke si faiblement que Lexa crut avoir rêvé. C'est pas toi, t'y es pour rien, continua-t-elle tout aussi faiblement.

– Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda la brune tout en avançant vers Clarke."

Elle s'arrêta juste un mètre devant elle, mais fit face au silence de la blonde.

"– Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec le garde qui monte constamment la garde devant notre cellule, questionna doucement Lexa.

– Lexa… Je veux pas en parler…"

La brune hocha la tête, elle aussi avait des choses dont elle ne pouvait pas parler, pas encore.

"– D'accord, j'attendrai que tu sois prête à en parler. En attendant je reste toujours ton amie, alors ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît.

– Pourquoi, demanda la blonde faiblement avant de reprendre plus haut. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes tellement pour moi ?"

Lexa s'était posée cette question de nombreuses fois, ces trois derniers jours. À chaque fois, elle était toujours parvenue à la même réponse : Clarke était la première. Elle était la première depuis Costia qui avait l'avait vue, non pas comme le Heda des Grounders, mais juste comme Lexa, l'étudiante en droit. Cependant ce n'était pas une vérité que Clarke était prête à entendre ou que Lexa était capable d'admettre.

"Je te le dirai, quand je le saurai."

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle put lui fournir, mais elle sembla suffire à la blonde, qui s'illumina d'un sourire au son de la voix de la brune.

Elle restèrent encore quelques minutes dans l'air frais des matins de décembre, appréciant la compagnie l'une de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia viennent les chercher pour les ramener en cellule.

Un mois plus tard, Bellamy était comme à son habitude assis dans la salle d'interrogatoire, une pile de dossiers éparpillés sur la table devant lui. Il s'apprêtait à faire une pause, prendre un café pour se remettre de ses sept dernières heures d'intense concentration, quand Murphy entra sans toquer.

"– Du nouveau, demanda l'inspecteur Blake tout en rangeant les feuilles dispersées sur la table.

– Le commandant qui enquêtait sur l'affaire Griffin a enfin accepté de nous envoyer leur sauvegarde de l'appel anonyme qui a dénoncé Clarke. Monty s'en occupe dès qu'on le reçoit, mais je te préviens ça va très probablement servir à rien, l'informa John sans réel intérêt.

– Est-ce qu'ils ont tracé l'appel à l'époque ?

– Non, ce genre de dénonciation est très commun. Ils ont juste envoyé une patrouille de routine chez Clarke pour voir et ils ont trouvé le jackpot, une des plus grosses prises des Stups depuis au moins dix ans. Et je te parle même pas de l'arsenal qu'il y avait.

– Inutile d'avoir l'air aussi réjouis, tu sais comme moi que Clarke n'y est pour rien, affirma Bellamy le regard toujours songeur.

– C'est ta meilleure amie, pas la mienne, rétorqua l'inspecteur avec nonchalance."

Le plus âgé des Blake du se retenir de rouler des yeux, ce que John pouvait être désagréable des fois.

"– Autre chose, finit-il par demander.

– Jasper a reçu la lettre du parquet, la proc' refuse de rouvrir les dossiers Griffin et Wood, faute d'éléments nouveaux allant contre le jugement.

– Va voir la procureure et demande lui directement, ordonna le commandant en se levant. On a pas besoin de rouvrir les dossiers, faut juste qu'on jette un œil au scellés.

– Et pour quel motif ? "Ma meilleure amie depuis le lycée ne peut pas être et une trafiquante de drogue et une trafiquante d'arme et une meurtrière", gémit-il sarcastique dans ce qui était probablement une imitation de Bellamy. Ce qu'on fait est à peine légale.

– Au fait t'as fini ce que je t'ai demandé, questionna-t-il ignorant la dernière remarque de son collègue.

– Ouais… Je suis allé voir ses amis et ses profs, tous la décrivent comme très sociable, studieuse,… Pas le genre à finir décapitée.

– C'est tout, demanda Bellamy qui avait fini de ranger tous ses dossiers.

– Costia était une étudiante sans histoire, y a pas grand chose à dire sur elle. En revanche, sa copine, commença-t-il captant immédiatement toute l'attention du commandant, est un peu plus suspecte. Elles sont sorties ensemble pendant environ trois ans, et pourtant Costia ne l'a jamais présentée à personne, ni à ses amies, ni à ses parents. Ils ne connaissaient même pas son nom. Ça te paraît pas étrange qu'elle ait caché sa relation avec Lexa ou qu'Anya est mis un certain temps avant d'évoquer Costia ?

– Si j'ai bien compris tes sous-entendus, tu penses que Lexa l'a tuée ?

– J'ai pas dit ça, mais c'est pas impossible. C'est bien toi qui parlait de culpabilité, non ?

– Ça se tient, concéda-t-il. On va continuer à creuser cette piste. Bon boulot, John."

Voyant que le brun ne quittait pas la pièce, Bellamy reprit :

– Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

– Qu'est-ce que t'as l'intention de faire avec Finn ? Tu peux pas continuer à le couvrir! Ça fait deux mois qu'il vient plus travailler, ça peut plus durer!

– Mets-toi à sa place, sa petite amie est en prison. Tu devrais être le mieux placé pour le comprendre, après ce qui c'est passé avec Emori.

– Oui, justement. Après qu'Emori ait été condamnée à mort, je suis allé la voir tous les jours, j'étais là pour elle. Je ne me suis pas effondrée après son exécution non plus. Alors que Finn, poursuivit-il la voix tremblante de colère, il n'est pas allée la voir une seule fois et il répond plus à ses appels depuis un mois!

– Quoi ? Je… je savais pas…

– Maintenant que tu sais je compte sur toi pour prendre les choses en main, lâcha-t-il en quittant la pièce avant d'ajouter. J'irai voir la proc', t'en fais pas."

Et avec ça il claqua la porte derrière lui, ne laissant pas la chance de pouvoir répondre à Bellamy. L'aîné des Blake ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, jamais il n'avait imaginé que les choses évoluerait de la sorte. Soupirant à nouveau il sortit de la pièce, il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec Finn, mais pas maintenant. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. C'est avec un énième soupir qu'il se dirigea vers la machine à café.

Lexa ne s'attendait pas vraiment à le voir, elle n'avait même pas mis son nom sur sa liste de visite. Et pourtant le voilà, Roan était assis paresseusement devant une des tables de la salle de visite. Il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire en la voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais ne lui montra pas plus d'affection. La brune recouvrit son masque de Heda et s'assit en face de lui. En entrant ici, elle avait espéré pouvoir laisser derrière elle tout ce qui touchait aux Grounders, mais visiblement son passé ne voulait pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. C'est le regard ferme et le visage dur qu'elle s'adressa en Trigedasleng à son invité indésirable :

 _"– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _– La grande Heda en prison, il fallait que je le vois pour le croire, répondit-il dans la même langue, le plus sérieusement du monde._

 _– Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir, plus rien ne te retiens, rétorqua sèchement la commandante._

 _– Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le "on appartient à deux gangs rivaux, du coup on se déteste"._

 _– Tu n'es peut-être pas comme ta mère, mais tu n'en es pas moins un ennemi, déclara-t-elle simplement._

 _– Il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi, souffla-t-il légèrement nostalgique. Mais bon, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu aujourd'hui. Je vais être direct, je vais te faire évader._

 _– Quoi ?! Il en est hors de question! Je reste!_

 _– Pour l'instant, j'ai intercepté les messages d'Ontari à ma mère, mais dès que Nia l'apprendra, elle enverra ses assassins à ta poursuite._

 _– Je peux veiller sur moi toute seule, inutile de t'inquiéter, railla Lexa, même si Roan était sûr d'y avoir détecté des menaces._

 _– Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre. Ta mort aura des conséquences désastreuses pour nos deux gangs, prévint-il plongeant son regard dans le sien. Toi, morte, les Grounders seront si affaiblis que Nia ne résistera pas à l'idée d'en finir avec vous. Et peu importe qui en réchappera, les Grounders ou Azgeda, ils seront tous deux perdants au final. Le survivant sera si diminué, que les Hommes de la Montagne n'auront aucune difficultés à l'éliminer à son tour._ "

Lexa ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. Il avait raison, le fragile équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à bâtir ne dépendait que de l'existence de ces trois pôles aux forces équivalentes. Si l'un attaquait un autre, il serait vulnérable pour le troisième. C'était cette menace silencieuse qui avait maintenu la paix jusqu'à maintenant. Mais la haine de Nia pour les Grounders dépassait la logique. Elle était tout à fait capable de mettre en danger son gang pour exterminer celui des Grounders. C'est pour cela que Lexa avait toujours préféré le fils à la mère, il était beaucoup plus fin tacticien et aurait le meilleur des chefs pour Azgeda. La jeune fille n'avait pas perdu son masque de Heda pendant toute sa réflexion, et c'est avec la condescendance qui accompagnait le titre qu'elle finit par répliquer :

 _"– Je tacherai de rester en vie de mon côté, contente toi de t'occuper de ta mère et de ta sœur._

 _– Le…, tenta-t-il de répondre en vain, la brune s'étend déjà levée pour quitter la pièce."_

Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard, abandonnant son masque de Heda à la sortie de la salle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de repasser en boucle tout ce qu'avait dit Roan. Il avait raison sur plus d'un point. Les vacances tranquilles en prison étaient finies, elle allait devoir redevenir Heda. Et dire qu'elle commençait à peine à aller mieux, il fallait que Heda revienne détruire tout ce que Lexa s'efforçait de construire. Être Heda lui avait déjà tant coûté, et pourtant elle allait encore donné.

Murphy s'avança, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, devant l'ascenseur de l'immeuble. Une fois dans la cage, ses mains appuyèrent instinctivement sur le bouton du cinquième étage. Si ces baltringues de l'IGS apprenaient où il était et ce qu'il faisait, il serait probablement suspendu. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Beaucoup le prenaient pour un flic pourri et caractériel, aux méthodes plus que discutable et aux fréquentations des plus critiquables. Mais, malgré tout, Murphy restait un flic.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et s'arrêta devant la seule porte de l'étage. Il prit la clef de sa poche, restant quelques secondes à profiter du contact froid du métal sur sa main, avant de l'insérer dan la serrure. Alors qu'il rentrait dans l'appartement, il fut accueillie par une brune au visage scarifié assise sur un canapé en cuir ridiculement cher.

"– John, susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

– Ontari."

 **Et voilà c'est fini!**

 **Clarke et Lexa qui se rapprochent un peu, l'enquête qui piétine, l'apparition de Murphy, Roan et Ontari (trois personnages que j'aime beaucoup), de sombres jours qui s'annoncent pour les Grounders, et d'autres mystères et intrigues qui vous attendent pour les prochains chapitres.**

 **Merci pour vos review, vos fan et vos follow qui font vraiment plaisir et qui me donnent envie d'écrire la suite. Moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, me revoilà !**

 **Le chapitre 5 est enfin là! Pour Noël je tenais à vous offrir un chapitre plus long que d'habitude puisqu'effectivement ce chapitre fait environ 1000 mots de plus que les autres!**

 **Donc je vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse avec.**

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et s'arrêta devant la seule porte de l'étage. Il prit la clef de sa poche, restant quelques secondes à profiter du contact froid du métal sur sa main, avant de l'insérer dan la serrure. Alors qu'il rentrait dans l'appartement, il fut accueillie par une brune au visage scarifié assise sur un canapé en cuir ridiculement cher.

"– John, susurra-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

– Ontari."

– C'est Madame la Procureure, souffla-t-elle en se levant sensuellement.

– Je suis la pour le boulot, répondit-il simplement.

– Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à venir demain au bureau du procureur, répliqua sèchement Ontari. J'ai pas le temps ce soir.

– Je suis sûr du contraire, commença le policier un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Tu ne voudrais pas que le juge ait vent de tes liens avec Azgeda, non ?

– Tu me menaces ?

– J'en ai bien l'impression, rétorqua-t-il avec une assurance que la brune ne lui connaissait pas."

À la réponse de Murphy, Ontari ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Il avait tellement changé depuis la mort d'Emori. À l'époque jamais il n'aurait osé lui tenir tête, et maintenant il la menaçait sans sourciller.

"– Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce d'à côté.

– Les dossiers Griffin et Wood, l'informa-t-il tout en la suivant.

– Pour le commandant Blake ?

– Ouais.

– Avant que je ne décide de quoi que ce soit, je peux savoir ce que ces deux dossiers ont de spécial ?"

Elle savait parfaitement ce qui poussait le commandant Blake à vouloir rouvrir ces dossiers. Elle aussi y avait remarqué… plusieurs choses étranges, si on veut. Premièrement Lexa avait, semble-t-il, été piégée par des Grounders, ce qui ne faisait aucun sens. Quant à la journaliste, elle avait probablement était piégée elle aussi, elle était loin d'avoir le profil pour être trafiquante de drogue ou meurtrière. Or ce n'est ni dans les habitudes des Grounders, ni dans celles d'Azgeda de se débarrasser des "nuisibles" en les envoyant en prison, le plus souvent, pour ne pas dire tout le temps, on les retrouvait dans une ruelle sombre ou dans dans une décharge à quelques kilomètres de Polis. Et si, ni Azgeda, ni les Grounders n'étaient responsable l'arrestation de cette fille cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Elle reporta son attention sur Murphy qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Finalement, il soupira :

"– Elles sont innocentes. C'est tout.

– C'est un peu léger pour convaincre un jury, tu ne crois pas ?

– Tu devras t'en contenter pour l'instant.

– Très bien, concéda la brune en roulant des yeux."

Elle prit une feuille, griffonna quelques mots, signa et la lui tendit.

"– Tiens, prends. Tu as ce que tu voulais, maintenant tu peux partir.

– Je ne crois pas, j'avais dit les dossiers Wood et Griffin!, s'exclama Murphy survolant la feuille qu'elle venait de lui donner.

– Il est hors de question que vous récupériez le dossier Griffin, déclara la procureure ne laissant aucunement la place à la discussion.

– Q…

– Assez!, ordonna-t-elle. Le commandant Blake a des liens plus que professionnels avec la prévenue, tout comme le lieutenant Collins, et la plupart des membres de votre équipe. On a dépassé depuis longtemps le stade du simple conflit d'intérêts."

Murphy mit quelques secondes à assimiler ce que venait de lui dire la procureure. Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand elle l'interrompit à nouveau :

"Occupez-vous du dossier Wood, je me chargerai personnellement du dossier Griffin. Est-ce clair ? Parfait, vous pouvez disposer."

Le policier s'exécuta sans un mot. Ce n'était peut-être pas tout ce qu'il voulait, mais tout de même plus que ce qu'il n'avait espéré. Il s'estimait chanceux d'être toujours en vie, il venait quand même de menacer la fille de Nia, la chef d'Azgeda; d'autres étaient morts pour beaucoup moins. En sortant de l'appartement de la jeune femme, il croisa un grand brun, à la barbe entretenue. Murphy n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, Roan n'était pas le genre de personnes qu'on oublie facilement.

Roan entra de l'ascenseur. Il allait devoir parler à sa sœur, la convaincre de ne rien dire à leur mère sur l'incarcération de Lexa. Ce qui, sans être mission impossible, était loin d'être aisé. Ontari était encore sous l'influence de leur mère, Roan avait bien essayé de l'en soustraire, mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Et si Nia l'avait épargné, c'était uniquement parce qu'il était respecté de la plupart des membres du gang.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, il croisa un homme brun, légèrement plus jeune que lui; il ne pouvait sortir que de l'appartement de sa sœur. Un autre de ses amants, pensa-t-il dans un soupir de dépit. Il ne lui porta pas plus d'attention et entra dans l'appartement rapidement.

"– Murphy, je t'ai d…, commença la brune avant d'apercevoir son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte. Roan.

– Ontari. Tu n'as pas l'air réjouie de me voir, constata-t-il un léger sourire marquant son visage.

– Pourquoi le serai-je ? Tu ne viens jamais pour annoncer une bonne nouvelle, rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton faussement ennuyé. Alors qu'y a-t-il cette fois ?

– Je vais faire simple : ne dis pas à Mère que Lexa est en prison, déclara Roan gravement."

Ontari manqua de s'étouffer de rire à la requête de son frère, mais devant le sérieux de celui-ci elle tenta tant bien que mal de se retenir.

"– Attends, tu plaisantais pas ?! Tu veux réellement doubler Mère ?

– Elle tentera de la faire tuer, et…

– Et alors ?, demanda la plus jeune avec dédain. Tuer la chef des Grounders sera plus que bénéfique pour Azgeda et tu le sais très bien, mon frère.

– Cela rendra la guerre contre les Grounders inévitable, rétorqua violemment Roan.

– Une guerre que l'on gagnera!

– Une guerre qui nous affaiblira! On sera à leur merci!

– A la merci de qui, interrogea la brune interloquée.

– Des Hommes de la Montagne."

Cette fois Ontari ne rit pas, elle n'esquissa pas même un sourire. Son visage se rembrunit, son expression se fit plus sévère. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Roan crut voir un soupçon de peur marquer ses traits. La procureure, elle, commençait peu à peu à réaliser. Sans un regard vers son frère, elle retourna dans son bureau et y chercha le dossier Griffin. Quelque chose clochait, elle l'avait remarqué la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Si ce qu'elle pensait était vrai, si les Hommes de la Montagne étaient vraiment derrière l'arrestation de cette journaliste, alors peut-être que les craintes de son frère était fondées. Elle leva les yeux du dossier et soupira, il fallait relativiser. Ce n'était pas parce qu'après plusieurs années d'inaction totale, ils sortaient de leur hibernation qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une affaire de trafiques de drogues et d'armes, pas de quoi d'alerter. Finalement elle reporta son attention sur son frère qui l'avait suivie dans son bureau.

"– Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que les Hommes de la Montagne ont repris les affaires ?

– Ceci, répondit-il en tendant à sa sœur une feuille."

À la seconde où elle posa son regard sur la feuille, elle sut qu'il y avait bel et bien de quoi s'inquiéter. Le bout de papier que son frère lui avait donné était une affiche de campagne de Dante Wallace pour les élections municipales de Polis. Une affiche de campagne de Dante Wallace qui n'était autre que le chef des Hommes de la Montagne. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

"– Comment t'as eu ça ?

– Les journalistes sont beaucoup plus enclins à "confier" certains scoop quand on est prêt à y mettre le prix.

– Quand est-ce que ça deviendra officiel ?

– Dans quelques semaines."

Partir en guerre ouverte contre les Grounders maintenant risquait de leur être très préjudiciable, les Hommes de la Montagne préparait sans aucun doute un grand coup pour marquer leur retour.

"– Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Mère, demanda soudainement Ontari curieuse.

– J'irai parler lui parler, le jour où elle aura appris à écouter, rétorqua l'aîné amère. Elle n'a jamais considéré les Hommes de la Montagne comme une menace, ils pourraient défiler en arme dans les rues qu'elle ne les remarquerait même pas. Sa fixation sur les Grounders met en danger la sécurité d'Azgeda, c'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas lui dire pour Lexa.

– Trop tard pour ça, Mère est déjà au courant.

– Quoi!, s'étrangla Roan sous la surprise.

– Je l'en ai informée personnellement il y a quelques jours. Y a plus qu'à espérer que la commandante soit aussi forte qu'on le prétend."

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher un soupire, tout venait de se compliquer, comme si la situation n'était pas assez difficile comme ça.

"– Je te préviens si j'ai du nouveau sur les Hommes de la Montagne, je compte sur toi pour en faire de même, conclut Roan sur le départ.

– Attends! Avant de partir, tu peux jeter un œil à ça, demanda la brune en lui tendant le dossier Griffin."

Roan le survola l'espace de quelques minutes avant de le rendre à sa sœur.

"– Tu penses qu'ils ont quelques choses à voir avec cette affaire ?

– Cette fille n'a pas le profile, et si ce n'est ni les Grounders ni Azgeda, il ne reste pas beaucoup de possibilités.

– Admettons que ce soit eux, concéda le grand brun. Pourquoi prendre le risque de sortir de l'ombre et de se faire remarquer ?

– Cette fille est journaliste, elle s'est très probablement approchée de trop prés des sales histoires que gardent Wallace. Des histoires si sales qu'il l'a fait condamnée à perpétuité, souffla la jeune fille laissant sa phrase en suspend.

– Si on découvrait ce qu'elle a appris sur lui cela nous redonnerait l'avantage, réalisa soudain le grand brun. Tu sais où elle purge sa peine ? On doit lui parler.

– C'est là que ton amie qui met trop de fard à paupière va nous aider, révéla Ontari avec un sourire presque grimaçant. Clarke Griffin est à Arkadia, là où Wallace peut garder un œil sur elle. Si on lui rend visite pour l'interroger, il comprendra qu'on est sur ses traces. Par contre si Lexa la trouve, elle ne fera que parler à une autre détenue.

– Comment veux-tu qu'elle la trouve parmi des centaines d'autres femmes ?

– Tu lui donneras sa description, une blonde aux yeux bleus, c'est pas si courant en prison, non ?

– On fait comme ça, d'accord."

Ils échangèrent encore un peu avant que Roan finisse par s'en aller, une longue nuit s'annonçait pour le frère et la sœur. Ontari, elle, resta dans son bureau, sortit un stylo et écrit quelques mots sur une feuille. Finalement le commandant Blake allait pouvoir rouvrir l'enquête sur Clarke Griffin. Enquête qui, elle l'espérait, ne manquerait pas de distraire Dante Wallace.

Noël était arrivé très rapidement. On était le 24 décembre, en cette occasion la prison avait décidé d'organiser un réveillon pour les détenues. La prison s'était même parée de décorations festives aux couleurs de Noël. C'était une idée de Marcus : pouvoir vivre les fêtes derrière les barreaux. Clarke, qui déprimait à l'idée de passer son premier Noël sans ceux qu'elle aime, finit par rejoindre l'excitation générale qui s'était emparée de la prison depuis une semaine.

L'après-midi était encore jeune, Clarke et Raven paressaient dans leur cellule appréciant la compagnie d'Octavia qui, étant de garde devant leur cellule, avait décidé de les rejoindre à l'intérieur. La blonde était assise sur son lit, dessinant sur son carnet et l'hispanique lisait pour la cinquième fois ce même livre sur la mécanique quantique, du haut de son lit. Octavia, elle, jetait des regards de plus en plus insistant à la journaliste, qui les ignorait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. La brune n'y tint plus et finit par se lever, prenant de la hauteur par rapport à son amie.

"– On va en parler ou merde, ragea-t-elle devant le comportement de son amie.

– Il n'y a rien dire.

– Vraiment ?, lâcha la brune, sarcastique. Un quart des détenues de l'aile est de la prison veut ta mort, t'as pas la moindre piste pour prouver ton innocence, mais tu refuses tout de même l'aide de mon frère, et ça fait un mois que ton petit ami te parle plus. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

– Oui, j'dois aussi supporter le sale caractère de ma meilleure amie, ajouta Clarke avec un sourire amusé, elle avait toujours était sensible à l'inquiétude de la brune.

– Minute, interrompit Raven rentrant dans la conversation. Comment ça un quart des filles de l'aile est veut Clarke morte ?

– Ouais Clarkie, tu veux bien nous expliquer en quoi ce n'est rien d'assez important pour qu'on en parle, se moqua Octavia en s'approchant de la journaliste.

– Ça fait un mois qu'elles sont là et y a pas eu un seul incident, se défendit la blonde. Elles savent même pas que je suis ici, et grâce au système de Marcus, on peut pas se croiser, conclua-t-elle, plus pour se convaincre que pour convaincre les deux autres femmes.

– Bien sûr, grogna la jeune Blake, boudeuse."

La blonde allait retourner à son dessin, quand Raven descendit de son lit, signe qu'elle n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec elle.

"– Donc ton mec t'a larguée, et tu m'as rien dit ?

– Il m'a pas "larguée", c'es…

– Vous êtes ensemble ou pas, l'interrompit l'hispanique.

– Techniquement on a jamais rompu, il aurait fallu qu'il me parle pour ça, rajouta-t-elle soudain très amère, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse l'abandonner comme ça.

– Ça va, demanda alors Raven en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

– … Ou… Oui, tenta difficilement Clarke avant que finalement sa voix ne craque. On était ensemble depuis le lycée, ça n'a pas toujours été parfait entre nous, mais… On a passé tellement d'année ensemble, je croyais que c'était le bon… Je croyais qu'un jour on se marierait, qu'on aurait des enfants et qu'on finirait comme un de ces vieux couples… J'ai toujours cru qu'on resterait ensemble…"

Sa voix acheva de se briser au mot "ensemble". Elle était seule, il l'avait laissée. Il l'avait trahie et c'était cela, le plus douloureux. De son côté Raven ne put s'empêcher de relever que pas une seule fois la blonde n'avait utilisé le mot "aimer". Elle préféra ne pas le lui faire remarquer, la blonde avait déjà bien assez à gérer, alors elle se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras.

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Clarke était seule dans la cellule. Lexa était toujours aux préparations du réveillon, Raven avait dû rejoindre le groupe s'occupant des décorations de Noël pour s'assurer que le système électrique soit viable et Octavia avait dû partir superviser l'équipe de nettoyage. Seule, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la discussion qu'elle eut plutôt avec ses amies. En entrant ici, elle avait tout fait pour garder des liens avec l'extérieur, c'était sa façon à elle de garder espoir, de se persuader qu'un jour elle serait innocentée et qu'elle sortirait libre. Elle avait imaginé ce jour des dizaines de fois: elle marchait lentement dans les longs couloirs que comptait la prison, réalisant à peine, Octavia à ses côtés, un sourire béat aux lèvres, et enfin elle sortait. Dehors l'attendaient Bellamy et Finn, un sourire doux sur le visage, comme si elle n'était partie qu'une journée, sa mère, les yeux mouillés par de chaudes larmes, Marcus, le regard fier comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre fille, Jasper et Monty lui auraient réservé un de leur sourire transpirant le bonheur, Lincoln et Wells aussi seraient là, même Murphy aurait fait le déplacement. Avant qu'elle n'est le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Finne se serait jeté dans ses bras et l'aurait embrassée passionnément, comme rarement il ne l'avait embrassée. Il lui aurait susurrée "Je t'aime" des heures durant, et rien n'aurait plus eu d'importance.

Mais ce n'était qu'une fantaisie. Elle l'avait compris le jour où sa sentence était tombée. Brisée par la force de quelques mots, elle avait cherché dans le regard de Finn la force pour continuer à se battre pour son innocence, la force pour résister à l'épreuve à venir, la force pour juste ne pas s'effondrer en larmes, mais elle n'avait rien vu. Le brun avait fui son regard. À ce moment-là leur histoire était déjà finie.

Pourtant Clarke avait continué à s'accrocher à l'espoir qu'ils puissent d'être ensemble à nouveau. Ils avaient passé des années à vivre ensemble, Finn représentait tout ce que sa vie était avant d'être condamnée à perpétuité. S'accrocher à Finn, c'était s'accrocher à cette vie passée et révolue. Elle savait pourtant que ce n'était que fuir la réalité mais elle en avait besoin. Elle n'était pas encore prête à assumer un avenir derrière les barreaux… contrairement à Lexa. Quelque part elle admirait Lexa. Cette fille n'était arrivée en prison qu'il y a un mois et pourtant elle s'y était parfaitement acclimatée. Clarke n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir déjà vue douter ou avoir peur, elle avait l'air si forte. Sans parler de sa beauté naturelle, son charisme rayonnant, son assurance fière, sa douceur… Il vaudrait mieux s'arrêter là, avant que ça ne ressemble trop à une déclaration. Clarke aurait certainement pu ressentir quelque chose pour la belle brune si elles s'étaient rencontrées dans d'autres circonstances. Cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour finir en prison. C'était une règle tacite entre détenues: ne jamais demander à quelqu'un pourquoi il est là. Clarke ne comptait pas déroger à la règle, peu importe à quel point la curiosité la rongeait. Mais cela ne l'empêchait de se poser la question.

Depuis la début du mois de décembre Lexa avait été assignée à la préparation des fêtes. Elle avait travaillé avec Marcus et quelques autres détenues à l'organisation. Ils avaient tout planifié jusque dans les moindres détails. Le directeur de la prison avait même accepté de faire appel à des traiteurs pour le repas du réveillon, celui de Noël et celui du nouvel an, pour que les filles de la cuisine puissent en profiter autant que les autres. Si le geste avait un peu surpris Lexa au départ, elle avait appris au fil du temps que Marcus se souciait sincèrement des filles de la prison. Lexa n'avait d'ailleurs put s'empêcher un sourire en voyant à quel point les détenues l'appréciaient.

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant le début du réveillon de Noël, Lexa était chargée avec d'autres filles de l'équipe de finaliser les décorations du réfectoire. Elle était en train de placer les dernières guirlandes, quand une autre fille l'interrompit.

"Lexa, euh… t'as finis, demanda-t-elle, la brune lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Parfait! On va pas tarder à manquer de ronds de serviettes, tu veux bien aller en chercher, s'il te plaît. Normalement le directeur Kane en a commandé de nouveaux, ils doivent être dans la réserve."

Encore une fois Lexa hocha de la tête avant de se diriger vers la réserve. Exceptionnellement, les membres de l'équipe préparant les fêtes avaient obtenu les clefs de la réserve pour faciliter leur travail. Cette pièce était assez loin de la cuisine et du réfectoire, de sorte que lorsqu'elle y arriva, il n'y avait plus personne. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, mais dans l'ombre trois silhouettes rodaient, l'observant d'un regard mauvais.

 **Donc voilà, c'est fini!**

 **La guerre entre les Grounders et Azgeda aura-t-elle lieue ? Qu'ont prévu les Hommes de la Montagne ? Bellamy va-t-il enfin avancer dans ses enquêtes maintenant qu'il a accès aux preuves ? Lexa échappera-t-elle aux assassins envoyés par Nia ?**

 **Je vous laisse répondre à ces questions dans les review ou alors vous pouvez juste attendre le prochain chapitre ;)**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous vous remercier pour les favs, les follows et les review. Merci beaucoup, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai la force d'écrire cette fic.**

 **Aussi je tiens à tous vous souhaiter un Joyeux Noël ainsi que mes meilleurs vœux dans le cas où je ne poste pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

 **Dernière remarque après je vous laisse, promis. Pour le rythme de publication j'essaierai de ne pas dépassé deux semaines sans rien poster, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri de tomber malade ou d'avoir de grosses période de révisions prenant tout mon temps libre. Donc ce que j'essaye maladroitement de dire c'est qu'au final j'essaierai de poster aussi souvent que je peux.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, je vous dis à bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey; je suis de retour!**

 **Les cours aussi donc bonne rentrée à tous (ça se souhaite ?), j'espère que vous avez bien profité de vos vacances!**

 **En attendant voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.**

Lexa était dans la réserve à la recherche des ronds de serviettes, quand elle finit enfin par trouver le carton qui les contenait. Elle lança un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule: personne. Pourtant cette impression ne l'avait pas quittée, elle se sentait surveillée, épiée. Si certains pourraient penser que ce n'était que de la paranoïa, elle n'était pas prête à prendre le risque, pas avec ce que Roan lui avait dit lorsqu'il était revenu il y a quelques jours. Nia savait où elle était. Si Anya était au courant, soupira Lexa bien contente de ne rien n'avoir à expliquer à sa cousine. Elle avait déjà bien assez à s'inquiéter pour le moment avec l'augmentation des tensions entre Grounders et Azgeda, sans compter qu'il y avait toujours un traitre dans leur rang. Lexa voulait lui épargner de s'inquiéter pour elle autant que possible.

Mais pour en revenir à Nia, c'était loin d'être rassurant. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, la reine de glace l'avait toujours détestée. C'était un miracle que les Grounders et Azgeda ne se soient pas déjà entretués. Le triumvirat moderne que Lexa avait mis en place les avait préservé jusqu'ici, mais maintenant qu'elle était en prison, affaiblie et seule, Nia chercherait à se débarrasser d'elle, c'était certain.

Soudain une ombre bondit devant elle et ce ne fut que grâce à ses réflexes qu'elle réussit à éviter le coup de justesse. Elle balaya le couloir du regard, trois femmes, deux brunes et une blonde, lui faisaient trois étaient plus grandes que la moyenne et leurs muscles plus développés, leur peau était marquée par la présence de plusieurs cicatrices, témoignages de leur précédent combat. Cependant Lexa n'était nullement impressionnée, elle les toisa du regard, attendant que la première se lance. Ce fut la blonde qui y alla, criant à ses comparses: "Tenez-la!". Les deux brunes s'exécutèrent, mais Lexa était trop rapide et envoya une des deux filles valser d'un coup de pied dans la poitrine, lui coupant la respiration au passage. L'expression de la blonde se durcit, et elle se jeta sur l'étudiante pour lui mettre un coup de poing sous la mâchoire, mais encore une fois la vitesse de Lexa les prit de court. Elle lui attrapa la main, lui fit une clef de bras et lui déboîta l'épaule, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. La première fille avait retrouvé son souffle, et se tenait à une distance raisonnable de Lexa par précaution, tout comme l'autre brune. Toutes deux échangèrent un regard et sortirent de leur manche des lames improvisées, des brosses à dent taillées en pointe. La jeune Wood déglutit lentement, elle s'attendait à ce qu'elles soient armées, mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer le contraire. Une des deux brunes se lança sur elle, et tandis que Lexa l'esquivait et cherchait à riposter, elle ne put totalement éviter la deuxième fille qui lui planta la brosse à dent dans le bras. À la vue du sang sur sa main, l'étudiante espéra silencieusement qu'elle n'avait pas touché une artère. Elle n'eut pas le temps de rêvasser que les deux filles revenaient à la charge. Cette fois Lexa ne chercha pas à éviter la première attaque mais la contra en attrapant de son bras valide la main tenant la brosse à dent. Elle était plus forte que son opposante et arriva à retourner l'arme contre celle-ci pour la lui plonger dans un œil, le tout dans un cri de peur animale et d'immense souffrance. La dernière fille resta figée quelques secondes horrifiée par la scène, avant de saisir plus fermement son arme par instinct. Elle se jeta sur la femme en face d'elle, mais, une ultime fois, Lexa fut plus rapide et la fit tomber à terre d'un coup dans le creux du genoux. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever, l'assommant en la frappant à l'arrière du crâne avec un rond de serviettes en métal qu'elle avait prit du carton. La brune prit le temps d'examiner sa blessure, c'était moche mais elle s'en remettrait rapidement. Au même moment, deux gardiennes, probablement alertée par le bruit, arrivèrent en courant. Elles observèrent la scène quelques secondes, avant que l'une d'elle n'emmène Lexa sans dire un mot.

Clarke venait d'apprendre la nouvelle, Lexa était à l'infirmerie. Lexa était blessée. La rumeur avait commencé à se répandre en début de soirée, c'était Octavia qui le lui avait confirmé. Une bagarre dans un couloir, semblait-il. Lexa n'était pas gravement blessée, lui avait assurée la gardienne quand elle avait vu l'état de panique dans lequel était Clarke. Mais cela ne l'avait pas rassurée, l'infirmière de la prison avait plus de compétences en boucherie qu'en médecine. Elle avait besoin de la voir, s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais c'était impossible, l'infirmerie n'autorisait pas de visites. Du moins en théorie. Immédiatement après avoir appris la nouvelle, elle était allée demander une autorisation spéciale à Marcus, qui n'eut pas le coeur de lui dire non. La blonde ne traîna pas, dès qu'elle eut la permission elle se pressa vers l'infirmerie. Son coeur s'était emballée malgré elle, et elle ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de s'emparer d'elle à chaque pas. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte blanche de l'infirmerie, prit une seconde pour calmer sa respiration et masquer son appréhension.

Lexa était allongée sur un lit au fond de la pièce, elle était seule, l'infirmière était visiblement sortie. La brune ne sembla pas remarquer la présence de la journaliste, elle était perdues dans ses pensées. Clarke en profita pour l'observer, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Après cette rapide constatation, elle se surprit à admirer les courbes de son corps et les traits de son visage. Très vite des pensées moins innocentes lui traversèrent l'esprit. L'impression de voyeurisme la gagnant la mit mal-à-l'aise, de sorte qu'elle se racla doucement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la brune. Lorsque le regard de Lexa se posa sur elle, Clarke put y lire toute la surprise de la brune. Elles restèrent dans ce silence gênant pendant quelques secondes, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Sans s'en apercevoir Clarke s'avança vers la brune jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de son lit, où Lexa lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la blonde remarqua le bandage sur le bras gauche de l'étudiante, il était taché de sang. Lexa remarqua comment Clarke fixait son bandage et se sentit coupable d'être responsable de l'air inquiet qu'elle affichait.

"C'est rien à côté de ce que je leur ai mis, plaisanta la brune pour la rassurer."

Clarke ne décrocha pas son regard de la blessure de la jeune femme. À vrai dire, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Quand elle avait entendu qu'elle était blessée l'inquiétude l'avait submergée, avec toute cette peur qu'elle avait ressentie, était aussi venu le besoin de la voir. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là devant elle, elle se retrouvait muette. L'adrénaline était retombée, il ne restait plus que la Clarke incertaine. Elle releva son regard, et croisa les yeux de la brune soucieux.

"Il faut changer tes bandages, finit par répondre la blonde en se levant."

Elle avait besoin de mettre de la distance entre elles. La proximité entre Lexa et elle la troublait plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Les battements de son coeur s'étaient emballés lorsque ses yeux avaient croisé les prunelles émeraudes de la brune. Lexa n'était qu'une amie, elle ne devrait pas réagir comme elle le faisait.

Elle prit des bandages neufs sur la commode en face du lit et inspira longuement pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. Elle était de dos à Lexa, elle sentait son regard pesait sur ses épaules. Elle tenta de l'ignorer mais elle savait que c'était vain. Elle saisit une paire de ciseaux, une compresse et du désinfectant. Elle retourna sur le lit à côté de Lexa et commença son œuvre sans un mot. La brune la regarda faire, avant de finalement briser le nouveau silence qui commençait à s'installer entre elle.

"Je croyais que t'étais journaliste, où t'as appris à faire ça ?"

Son ton était chaleureux et doux. Clarke pensa un moment à ne pas répondre, à rester à l'abri murée dans le silence. Mais il était si facile de s'ouvrir à Lexa, elle avait ce regard bienveillant, et Clarke ne pouvait tout simplement pas y résister.

"Ma mère est médecin, j'ai passé des journées entières à l'observer et à apprendre comment faire quand j'étais enfant."

Lexa lui répondit avec un sourire, tandis que les mains de la blonde continuaient à s'activer sur sa blessure. Mais soudain Clarke s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers la brune. Elle y puisa toute la force dont elle avait besoin pour poser sa question.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Cette fois ce fut Lexa qui pensa à ne pas répondre, à se réfugier dans le silence. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à Clarke, elle avait toujours eu horreur du mensonge. Toutefois elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire la vérité. Lui dire qu'elle était Heda et qu'un gang ennemi avait juste tenté de la tuer. Elle ne pouvait pas l'impliquer là-dedans. Elle chercha vainement une réponse qui puisse satisfaire la blonde sans qu'elle n'ait à lui mentir, mais pas un son ne quitta ses lèvres. Elle plongea ses yeux dans le regard de Clarke, elle n'y vit aucun jugement ou méfiance, juste une inquiétude sincère. Lexa voulait se confier à elle, vraiment, mais c'était simplement impossible.

"J'ai des ennemis."

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle put dire, et quelque part elle savait que c'était déjà beaucoup trop. Elle aurait dû se taire, ne rien lui dire, mais désormais il était trop tard pour regretter. Clarke hocha la tête à la réponse de la brune. Des ennemis ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? La blonde préféra ne pas demander, elle avait bien vu que ça avait coûté à la brune de lui répondre. C'est dans un énième silence qu'elle reprit le changement du bandage de la blessure de l'étudiante.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour être ici ?"

La question était sortie de la bouche de Lexa cette fois. Clarke prit le temps de finir ce qu'elle faisait pour répondre à la question que la brune lui avait posée. Elle se leva et jeta les bandages usagés dans la poubelle, quand elle se retourna elle fit face à Lexa. Elle avait envie de lui dire la vérité, mais la vérité avait coûté la vie à son père et l'avait envoyée en prison. Elle avait envie de lui dire ce qu'elle avait découvert sur Heda, mais elle refusait de la mettre en danger… plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Trafique d'armes et de drogues. Meurtre aussi."

Elle affichait un sourire triste qui menaçait de s'effacer à chaque instant, elle avait du mal à maintenir l'illusion. Mentir à Lexa était plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mentir à Lexa était impossible. La brune lisait en elle, le mensonge de Clarke n'avait pas tenu une seconde. Elle baissa son regard émeraude vers ses couvertures, elle n'avait pas la force d'affronter les orbes azurs de la blonde. Savoir que Clarke lui avait menti lui avait fait mal, mais elle avait du mal à savoir pourquoi. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en chercher la raison qu'elle sentit la présence de la jeune femme sur son lit. Elle lui prit la main dans les siennes, le contacte chaud et doux des mains de la blonde la poussa à relever les yeux. Elles restèrent ainsi à se regarder quelques minutes, le silence était apaisant. Elles lisaient dans le regard de l'autre toutes les vérités silencieuses que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer. Lentement, attirés par une attraction dépassant leur compréhension, leur visage se rapprochait. Seul quelques centimètres les séparaient à présent, leur regard ne s'était pas lâché et continuait à se dévorer. L'une comme l'autre savait ce qu'il allait se passer, leur cœur s'était emballé par anticipation, leurs pupilles étaient dilatées de désire. Il était trop tard pour renoncer désormais. Lèvres contre lèvres, elles étaient lancées dans un baiser passionné plein de tendresse et de douceur. Leurs gestes étaient timides, comme lors d'une première rencontre. Elles se découvraient pour la première fois, à travers ce baiser elles se révélaient l'une à l'autre, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant.

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur de Polis, Anya attendait assise sur le capot de sa voiture. Luna était en retard à leur rendez-vous. Elle aurait dû se montrer depuis une bonne heure maintenant. La blonde commençait à douter de l'horaire que lui avait transmis Lincoln, quand une voiture s'arrêta à côté d'elle. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et touffus en sortis.

"– T'es en retard, grogna Anya le regard sévère.

– Généralement quand quelqu'un vous rend un service, on se contente de dire merci."

 **Un chapitre où il se passe pas grand chose finalement. Lexa et Clarke s'embrasse, est-ce le début d'une relation simple ? …non, absolument pas. Il leur reste encore du chemin à faire (une relation simple? La bonne blague…)**

 **A part ça Lexa est toujours aussi badass et Anya est finalement de retour, ça faisait longtemps qu'on l'avait pas vue.**

 **Enfin merci à tous pour les review, les follow et les fav, cela me motive vraiment pour écrire la suite.**

 **Je vous dis à dans une ou deux semaines (honnêtement: à dans deux semaines!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, me revoilà;**

 **Le chapitre 7 est enfin finie, et je sais pas trop quoi dire du coup je vais simplement me taire et vous laisser le lire tranquillement.**

"– T'es en retard, grogna Anya le regard sévère.

– Généralement quand quelqu'un vous rend un service, on se contente de dire merci."

Anya inspira profondément à la réponse de la brune, premièrement pour se retenir de lui mettre son poing dans la figure et dans un second temps parce qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir refaire le portrait de l'enflure qui avait trahi Lexa. C'était elle qui avait imaginé ce plan, du fond de sa prison. Elle le lui avait transmis environ deux semaines après son jugement, acceptant pour la première fois qu'Anya vienne la voir.

Anya était assise aussi droite qu'un piquet, l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Lexa aurait presque pu en sourire, mais elle se retint et s'assit en face de sa cousine, accompagnant le tout d'un simple "hey".

"– Hey ?!, releva Anya furibonde. Sérieusement ? Je peux savoir de qui tu te fous! Ça fait deux semaines que t'es là et que tu refuses de me voir, et tout d'un coup tu dois absolument me parler d'urgence!

– Moins fort, répondit simplement la brune avant de reprendre en Trigedasleng. J'ai un plan.

– Pour t'évader, souffla la blonde dans la même langue, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix,

– Non, s'étrangla Lexa le regard sidérée à l'idée même de s'évader. Un plan pour trouver le traître.

– Ouais… c'est bien aussi, soupira Anya sans chercher à cacher sa déception.

– Dis le tout de suite si mon plan t'intéresse pas, s'emporta l'étudiante tout en gardant sa voix basse pour ne pas alerter les gardiens."

Sa cousine savait vraiment comment faire pour l'énerver, et c'était une des nombreuses raisons qui faisaient que Lexa l'aimait autant. Anya n'avait jamais mâché ses mots avec elle, n'avait jamais pris de pincettes pour lui balancer ses quatre vérités en face, n'avait jamais arranger la vérité pour lui faire plaisir, et tout cela malgré son titre d'Heda. Depuis qu'elle était devenue Heda, les gens se comportaient différemment avec elle et quelque part c'était normal. Mais pas Anya, elle faisait partie de ces quelques uns qui la respectaient trop pour ne pas être honnête avec elle. Elle faisait partie de ces quelques uns qui étaient plus fidèles à Lexa qu'à Heda.

"Bon, ton plan, tu comptes me le dire ou tu vas juste me regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à la fin de la visite."

Alors Lexa lui expliqua son plan dans les moindres détails. Comment elle allait devoir faire appel à Luna, le lieutenant de la brune qui dirigeait la faction la plus indépendante des Grounders. Comment Luna allait devoir approcher un à un tous les autres lieutenants et se féliciter avec chacun de l'évincement de Heda, plus que bénéfique aux Grounders. Comment à partir de là, Luna pourra déterminer qui est digne de confiance et qui ne l'est pas. Évidemment Anya l'avait coupée à de nombreuses reprises, lui expliquant qu'elle était loin d'avoir confiance en Luna. Mais Lexa comptait justement sur ça, personne parmi ses lieutenants n'avait confiance en Luna, c'était un élément bien trop incontrôlable pour être fiable. Ainsi Luna était la candidate idéale pour approcher le traître, qui n'imaginerait pas qu'Heda ait pu avoir croire en elle au point de lui confier une telle tâche. De son côté Anya continua d'énumérer toutes les raisons qui empêcheraient ce plan de fonctionner, mais elle finit par se résigner devant l'assurance de Lexa lui affirmant que ça allait marcher.

"– Je prends contact avec Luna le plus rapidement possible alors, conclut Anya en se levant.

– Tiens Octavia informée de l'avancement du plan, elle me le transmettra, ordonna Lexa en se levant à son tour."

Elle s'était levée, prête à repartir en cellule quand Anya l'interpella. "Lexa." Elle fit une pause, attendant que sa cousine se retourne pour la regarder. "Fais attention." Lexa lui répondit par un faible sourire, sans un mot. Elle n'avait rien à dire qu'Anya ne sache déjà, il n'y avait rien à dire de plus. Elles savaient ce qu'elles avaient à faire.

Et voilà où le plan de Lexa les avait menés. Tout s'était étonnamment bien passé, et maintenant elles connaissaient l'identité du traître.

"– Montre le moi, ordonna Anya en relevant son regard vers celui Luna.

– Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, rétorqua la brune en obéissant tout de même."

Elle se dirigea vers le coffre de sa voiture et l'ouvrir, révélant un Gustus ligoté et bâillonné, jurant des mots incompréhensibles. Luna s'apprêtait à faire une réflexion sur à quel point elle avait eu du mal à le faire rentrer, mais Anya ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle attrapa le grand barbu pas le col et lui colla une droite. Elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle l'avait frappé fort, elle le savait au craquement qu'avait fait la pommette du brun. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez pour qu'elle se sente mieux, la colère qui bouillonnait en elle était loin de se calmer.

"– Petite merde, comment t'as osé, lui cracha-t-elle à la figure en lui donnant un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen. T'étais comme un père pour elle, elle avait confiance en toi!, rugit-elle en le frappant à nouveau au visage. Enfoiré, comment t'as pu lui faire ça! Comment t'as pu la trahir!, hurla la blonde à bout de souffle en le cognant encore une fois.

– Anya… écoute moi… je peux tout expliquer…, articula difficilement le grand brun, son bâillon étant tombé dans l'agitation.

– Économise ta salive connard, j'en ai rien à foutre de tes explications! T'es qu'un salaud de traître qu'aura même pas le droit à une mort rapide!

– Je l'ai fait pour Lexa… être Heda l'a tuée à petit feu… tu l…

– Ta gueule, le coupa-t-elle en remettant son bâillon."

Elle le fit sortir du coffre et le roua de coups, s'assurant qu'il reste toujours conscient. Elle ne s'était pas entièrement défoulée mais ça lui faisait un peu de bien. Elle fit signe à Luna de l'aider à le porter, ensemble elles le soulevèrent jusqu'à un trou d'environ dix mètres de profondeur et le jetèrent dedans. Anja avait chargé Lincoln de creuser le trou la veille. Elle avait eu peur que Gustus meure de la chute mais les gémissements qu'il poussait lui affirmèrent qu'il était bel et bien en vie. C'était avec beaucoup de plaisir qu'elle empoigna la pelle que Luna lui tendait et commença à enterrer vivant le traître. Une mort longue et douloureuse, c'était tout ce qui l'attendait, il ne méritait pas moins pour avoir oser trahir Lexa. Lexa… songea Anya. Elle n'était toujours pas au courant, et la blonde ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle l'apprenne par Octavia. Non, elle irait lui annoncer elle-même.

Lexa était assise dans sa cellule. Après l'incident du réveillon, elle avait d'abord été amenée à l'infirmerie pour que sa blessure puisse être traitée puis le lendemain on l'avait emmenée en cellule d'isolement. Alors la voilà maintenant assise sur la planche en bois qui était censée lui servir de lit, mais c'était très certainement un abus de langage que d'appeler cela un lit. La cellule était assez étroite, environ quatre mètres sur trois. Elle n'était équipée que d'un lavabo et de WC en plus du lit en bois. Les murs était gris métallisé comme la porte, le plafond et le sol. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, ni aucun moyen de savoir s'il faisait jour ou nuit, les lampes restant constamment allumées. Tout ça dans le but de retirer au détenu ses repères temporels. Même l'unique repas par jour qu'on leur apportait était servi n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Lexa n'était pas sûre que de telles méthodes soient très réglementaires, mais quelle importance ? Lexa était trop agitée pour perdre son temps à se demander si c'était l'heure de dormir ou non. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Clarke. Au baiser, bien sûr, ce serait mentir que de prétendre le contraire, mais pas seulement. Quand Roan était revenu la voir, il ne lui avait pas juste parlé des assassins que sa mère allait envoyer à sa poursuite. Il lui avait mentionné qu'une autre détenue, blonde au yeux bleus, une certaine Clarke allait leur permettre de prendre l'ascendant sur les Hommes de la Montagne. Elle avait eu du mal à y croire, croire que la vie se moquait d'elle aussi simplement. Elle avait eu du mal à maintenir l'illusion devant Roan, à garder son masque de Heda. Elle avait eu du mal devant Clarke aussi. Elle refusait de la mêler à cette guerre qui allait bientôt éclater, elle ne voulait pas la mêler plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait beau avoir un pied au-dessus du précipice, Lexa ne serait pas celle qui la poussera. Si Clarke savait réellement quelque chose, elle le découvrirait, mais en aucun cas elle ne la mettrait en danger. Elle n'allait pas non plus lui dire la vérité sur qui elle était, Clarke ne devait pas savoir qu'elle était Heda. Quant à ce qu'il y avait entre elles, cela ne devait pas continuer. Les sentiments que Lexa commençaient à éprouver pour elle allaient les mettre en danger toutes les deux. Elle avait perdu Costia parce qu'elle n'avait pas été assez forte pour repousser ces mêmes sentiments, elle ne referait pas cette erreur avec Clarke.

De leur côté Bellamy et son équipe n'était pas vraiment dans l'esprit des fêtes. Ils avaient obtenu accès aux dossiers Griffin et Wood et passaient tout leur dessus. Le commandant Blake avait dormi vingt heures au plus cette semaine, il passait tout son temps à chercher un moyen d'innocenter Clarke. En rouvrant l'affaire Griffin, ils ont pu avoir accès aux armes retrouvées chez elle. Ainsi s'ils arrivaient à relier une ou plusieurs de ces armes à un autre crime, pour lequel Clarke a un alibi, ils ne seraient plus loin de la faire libérer. Mais c'était un travail de longue haleine, et ils étaient loin d'en voir le bout, sans oublier qu'ils devaient aussi s'occuper de l'affaire Woods.

Comme à son habitude, Bellamy étudiait plusieurs dossiers dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Le nez plongé dans un rapport balistique, il releva la tête en entendant Murphy rentrait dans la pièce.

"– Monty a fini par réussir à nettoyer l'appel anonyme qui a dénoncé Clarke, annonça-t-il simplement.

– Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé ?

– Tu vas pas le croire si je te le dis, répondit Murphy sérieusement. Faut que tu viennes écouter ça."

 **Et donc voilà c'est déjà finie! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **Alors voilà le traître c'était Gustus, je le plains quand même un peu, Anya n'a pas vraiment été clémente… De son côté Lexa décide de ne pas aller plus loin avec Clarke, mais Clarke sera-t-elle du même avis ? Et enfin, Bellamy est de retour, mais qu'est-ce que Monty peut bien avoir découvert sur cet enregistrement ? Mettez vos hypothèses en review, pour voir si je suis toujours aussi prévisible ;)**

 **Enfin merci à tous pour les reviews, les favs et les follows et même à ceux qui ne font que lire, c'est vous qui me donnez envie de continuer cette histoire.**

 **On se revoit avec le chapitre 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey;**

 **Je suis de retour! et très en retard… :(**

 **Désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse donc voilà je vais pas vous faire perdre plus de temps, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 8.**

"– Monty a fini par réussir à nettoyer l'appel anonyme qui a dénoncé Clarke, annonça-t-il simplement.

– Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé ?

– Tu vas pas le croire si je te le dis, répondit Murphy sérieusement. Faut que tu viennes écouter ça."

Bellamy arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension, mais il faisait confiance à Murphy pour ne pas le déranger sans que ce ne soit important. Il quitta la pièce dans la minute et se dirigea vers les laboratoires qui étaient un étage plus bas. Monte l'y attendait tendu en faisant les cent pas, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Quand le commandant Blake arriva il releva le regard, ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, la rouvrit, la referma, et ainsi de suite sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Il ne savait pas comment vocaliser ses pensées, comment lui expliquer sans que Bellamy ne devienne fou de rage, comment lui annoncer la chose de la bonne manière. Il n'y avait pas de bonnes manières d'annoncer une chose comme ça. Alors quand Bellamy le pressa d'expliquer ce qui les mettait dans cet état, incapable de dire quoi ce soit, il ne put qu'appuyer sur le bouton play de la bande son. La première fois qu'il l'avait écoutée après l'avoir entièrement nettoyée, il avait cru que son imagination se jouait de lui, qu'il se faisait des idées, une sorte d'illusion d'optique auditive. Mais la deuxième écoute et la troisième et la quatrième et toutes celles qui avaient suivi n'avaient fait que confirmer la première. Il aurait tellement préféré que ce ne soit qu'un tour de son imagination, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence et c'est Bellamy qui en souffrirait probablement le plus.

"Allo, la voix marqua un temps d'arrêt. J'appelle parce que j'ai des informations qui peuvent aider la police."

Un mot suffit pour que Bellamy reconnaisse cette voix, c'était un timbre bien trop familier pour ne pas le reconnaître. La bande son continua sans que Bellamy n'esquisse le moindre mouvement ou ne dise le moindre mot. Il écouta dans un silence religieux la trahison de son meilleur ami. Finn était en train d'appeler la police pour dénoncer Clarke. Pour la piéger. Finn, celui-là même qui s'était effondré après la condamnation de Clarke. Quel hypocrite! Bellamy sentait la colère montait en lui, accompagnée d'une envie dévorante de coller son point dans la figure de cet enfoiré. Il repensait à tous ces moments qu'il avait partagé avec Finn, tous ces moments où le brun lui contait son amour sans borne pour la blonde. Comment avait-il pu renier tout cela aussi simplement ? Tous les trois se connaissaient depuis toujours, c'est à peine s'ils n'avaient pas partagé le même berceau. Plus que des amis, ils étaient une famille, toujours là les uns pour les autres, pour se soutenir et s'entraider.

Tous les souvenirs qui revenaient n'en rendaient que plus douloureuse encore la trahison de Finn. La colère qu'il ressentait au début, c'était changé en rage violente et incontrôlable. C'est sans un mot qu'il quitta le laboratoire et sortit du commissariat pour prendre sa voiture, mais il n'eut pas le temps de tourner les clefs que Murphy s'était assis sur le siège passager. Voyant que son supérieur s'apprêtait à protester, le brun lui lança un regard qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Le trajet s'effectua en silence, Bellamy était plongé dans ses souvenirs et Murphy, très coi, était bien content de ne pas avoir à faire la conversation.

Un souvenir en particulier venait hanter Bellamy. C'était près de deux semaines avant l'arrestation de Clarke. À cette époque tout était encore parfait ou presque. Il filait le parfait amour avec Echo, Murphy commençait enfin à s'intégrer à l'équipe, Monty et Harper s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments respectifs, Jasper avait rencontré Maya et quant à Finn, il comptait demander Clarke en mariage. Il était si nerveux, que Bellamy avait presque dû le forcer à choisir une bague après plus de trois heures passées à hésiter dans la bijouterie. Ça aurait presque pu en être mignon… Malheureusement jamais Finn n'aura donné cette bague à Clarke, jamais il n'aura mis le genou à terre, jamais il n'aura posé la question. Il avait perdu tellement de temps à hésiter, qu'avant qu'il n'ait eu la chance de faire quoi que ce soit Clarke avait été arrêtée et condamnée.

Bellamy arrêta la voiture devant un immeuble du centre ville, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait il s'étaient garé dans le petit parking à l'arrière du bâtiment. Étant invisible depuis la rue, il était toujours à moitié vide, c'était Finn qui le lui avait montré la première fois qu'il était venu, une semaine après que la blonde et lui ait emménagé ensemble. Même ce genre de détails faisait resurgir des souvenirs, pensa-t-il, chaque souvenir ravivant sa colère. Il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'immeuble, Murphy à sa suite. Son lieutenant n'avait toujours rien dit mais Bellamy sentait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour le couvrir quoi qu'il se passe.

Une fois devant la porte de Finn, Bellamy ne s'embêta pas à toquer, il avait les clefs. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement il fut agressé par une puanteur si nauséabonde, qu'il eut du mal à respirer les premières secondes. Ce n'est qu'une fois habitué à l'odeur qu'il remarqua, la faible luminosité de l'appartement. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, et c'était à peine si les stores n'étaient pas entièrement baissés. Il faisait si sombre que Bellamy n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir la faible lueur rougeoyante au fond de la pièce. Il ne lui fallut pas un instant pour qu'en trois enjambées de détritus en tout genre, il arrive en face de Finn avachi sur le canapé, une cigarette aux lèvres. Le jeune homme ne leva même pas le regard vers le nouvel arrivant, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère de celui-ci. C'en était trop pour le commandant qui le prit violemment par le col et lui colla son poing dans la mâchoire. Finn ne réagit pas, sa cigarette était tombée sous la force du coup et sa lèvre s'était fendue. Le brun avait gardé cette posture apathique et sans vie, comme si il n'était pas vraiment là. Bellamy qui le maintenait toujours fermement par le col, le secoua sans que cela n'ait aucun effet sur son ami, ce qui l'enragea de plus belle.

"Mais merde Finn, réveille-toi!" Pas de réponse. "Je sais que t'as fait à Clarke, enfoiré! Pourquoi?" Cette fois il accompagna son discours d'un nouveau coup de poing dans son visage. "Tu t'es bien foutu de nous quand tu jouais le mec effondré, hein!" Il le frappa d'un coup de genoux dans l'estomac cette fois, avant de le jeter sur le canapé, le dominant en hauteur. "Mais merde Finn! réponds moi!"

Mais seul le silence lui répondit, Finn restait muet. Murphy ne pouvait être que témoin de la détresse de son supérieur, Finn et lui se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient gosses. Ils avaient grandi ensemble avec Clarke, tous les trois étaient sensés être inséparables. Et les voilà aujourd'hui plus séparés que jamais, leur vie brisée. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? À quel moment leur vie avait-elle commencé à leur échapper comme ça ? Murphy n'avait été que trop souvent témoin de l'affection qu'ils se portaient pour ne pas comprendre la détresse de Bellamy. Quelque part il se sentait désolé pour lui, en quelques mois ils avaient perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, Murphy ne pouvait que compatir, il ne comprenait que trop bien la douleur que la perte pouvait causer depuis qu'il avait lui-même perdu Emori. Pourtant pas une fois, Bellamy ne flancha, pas un instant il ne s'apitoya. Depuis des mois il passait tout son temps à travailler, ne dormant qu'une nuit sur deux. Se noyer dans le travail, c'était sa façon de fuir la réalité. Son acharnement à faire la lumière sur l'affaire Wood n'en était qu'une conséquence, un moyen d'échapper à la culpabilité de ne pas avoir pu aider Clarke quand elle en avait le plus besoin. Un psychiatre trouverait très probablement qu'il faisait juste un transfert entre Lexa et Clarke, comme si "sauver" Lexa était sa deuxième chance de "sauver" Clarke, mais aux yeux de Murphy cela témoignait juste de la fragilité de Bellamy. Toute la peine qu'il avait contenu en lui jusqu'ici ressortait dans chaque coup qu'il donnait à Finn. À présent ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes qu'il avait trop longtemps retenues, ses mains étaient marquées d'ecchymoses et contusions, meurtries par ses propres coups. C'en était trop pour Murphy qui ne supportait pas de voir son sup- son ami aussi pathétique. Alors quand Bellamy s'apprêtait à porter un énième coup sur Finn, le lieutenant l'intercepta. Le commandant posa sur lui un regard chargé d'incompréhension, auquel Murphy répondit sans ciller.

"– Ça suffit Bellamy, on y va.

– Tu comptes le laisser s'en tirer après ce qu'il a fait à Clarke!, cria Bellamy sa rage encore très vive.

– Dénoncer sa copine n'a jamais été un crime, et à moins que tu ne veuilles la rejoindre derrière les barreaux pour coups et blessures, je propose qu'on s'en aille, déclara simplement Murphy essayant d'être aussi empathique que possible. Il a eu son compte pour l'instant, la prochaine fois qu'on viendra on aura des preuves et un mandat d'arrêt pour lui, ajouta-t-il avec un regard sur Finn qui avait le visage en sang."

Bellamy finit par se résigner, son lieutenant n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis et il n'avait pas la force de résister. Il le suivit hors de l'appartement du brun, le changement de luminosité lui donnait l'impression que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais un mauvais rêve, un rêve tordu et pervers qui tenait plus du cauchemar que de la fantaisie innocente, un rêve dont il n'était pas entièrement réveillé.

Bellamy ne se souvint pas du moment où Murphy lui prit ses clefs de voiture et se mit derrière le volant. D'ailleurs il ne se souvint pas non plus de la manière dont il était rentré chez lui ce soir-là. Il avait passé l'intégralité du trajet perdu dans ses pensées, à se demander ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si son lieutenant n'avait pas été là. Se serait-il arrêté ? Cette question le hantait. Aurait-il pu aller jusqu'à tuer son meilleur ami à mains nues ? Ce qu'il l'effrayait, c'est qu'il savait qu'il en aurait été capable. Il savait qu'il l'aurait fait. Toute la frustration, toute la culpabilité, toute la douleur, toute la colère qu'il contenait en lui, tout avait éclaté d'un coup. À cet instant il n'était plus lui-même, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle. Il avait arrêté tellement de gens sans comprendre comment leur pulsion pouvait les conduire au meurtre, aujourd'hui il comprenait et ça lui faisait peur.

 **Et voilà un chapitre entièrement consacré à Bellamy et à sa relation avec Finn. Jusqu'à maintenant j'avais pas trop développé Bellamy (vous aviez du remarqué que c'était un bourreau du travail) du coup j'avais envie de prendre le temps de vous montrer comment il se sent lui face à cette situation qui lui a complètement échappé (j'espère que j'ai pas fait n'importe quoi).**

 **Bref, on devrait retrouver Clarke et Lexa dans le prochain chapitre normalement. J'espère vraiment pouvoir tenir les délais cette fois.**

 **Enfin merci pour tous les fav, les follow et les review, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey;**

 **Je suis à l'heure, de peu mais à l'heure ;)**

 **Alors sans plus attendre voilà le chapitre 9, 100% centré sur Lexa!**

Lexa avait perdu toute notion du temps quand elle sortit d'isolement. Elle aurait été incapable de dire si elle y était restée un mois ou un peu an. Tout ce dont elle était sûre c'était que le temps lui avait paru long, trop long. Il n'y avait rien à faire en isolement, ce qui laissait bien trop de temps pour penser. Piégée avec ses pensées qui résonnaient entre ces quatre murs, elle se demandait comment les gens n'en devenaient pas fous. À moins qu'elle n'était la seule, la seule qui finissait dévorer par ses pensées à force de trop réfléchir. Peu importe sous quel angle elle envisageait la situation, elle ne cessait de faire des parallèles entre Clarke et Costia. La culpabilité de la mort de Costia ne l'avait toujours pas quittée, elle ne supporterait pas de devoir porter la responsabilité de la mort de Clarke aussi. Dans tous les scénarios possibles qu'elle imaginait, la blonde finissait toujours prise entre deux feux. D'un côté, elle n'était qu'un outil pour qu'ils puissent atteindre les Hommes de la Montagne, de l'autre les Hommes de la Montagne l'élimineraient dès qu'elle représenterait un danger trop important, à leur place Lexa l'aurait déjà exécutée depuis longtemps. Plus elle y pensait et moins elle voyait d'issue où Clarke s'en sortirait. Elle en devenait folle. Alors quand la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit et qu'un gardien lui fit signe de sortir, cela fut comme une libération.

Elle quittait une cellule pour en rejoindre une autre, mais celle-ci était tellement plus chaleureuse. La solitude lui avait pesé, tout comme le silence quotidien interrompu seulement par le claquement des chaussures du gardien lui apportant son repas. Sur le chemin menant à sa chambre – elle comprenait pleinement pourquoi Raven l'appelait ainsi à présent, elle croisa quelques visages familiers qui lui offrirent des sourires sincères, soulagés de la voir de retour après une si longue absence. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de sa chambre qu'elle comprit réellement à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Raven s'était immédiatement jetée à son coup la serrant dans ses bras, comme si elle risquait de disparaître à nouveau si elle la lâchait. Lexa, qui était pourtant plus que douée à cacher ses émotions, ne put que lui rendre son étreinte, les yeux clairement plus humides que d'ordinaire. L'étudiante profita encore un peu de la chaleur que dégageait l'hispanique avant de se dégageait doucement un sourire doux sur les lèvres, le contact humain aussi lui avait manqué. À peine la mécanicienne s'était-elle décalée, que c'était maintenant une crinière blonde qui se jetait à son coup. Le cœur de Lexa rata un battement en sentant le corps de Clarke se collait à elle, sans réfléchir ses bras l'enlacèrent à son tour. Cette sensation lui avait manqué, ne pas pouvoir toucher la blonde, ne pas pouvoir la sentir pressée contre elle, ne pas pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras. Elles se tenaient l'une contre l'autre, si proche que Lexa pouvait entendre sa respiration. Qu'est-ce que ce son lui avait manqué aussi! Elle avait pris l'habitude, les nuits où son esprit était trop agité pour dormir, d'écouter la lente respiration régulière de la blonde, cela suffisait pour l'apaiser à chaque fois. C'est à regret que Lexa se détacha de la journaliste, la présence de la blonde serrée contre elle lui manquait déjà.

La brune allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand un bras se posa nonchalamment sur les épaules de Clarke. Lexa fronça les sourcils en remarquant seulement maintenant la présence d'une troisième "locataire". Elle était blonde, légèrement plus grande que Clarke mais surtout horriblement trop proche d'elle. L'étudiante resta debout, les bras ballants, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Parmi tous les scénarios qu'elle avait imaginés, cette possibilité là ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Un silence gênant commençait à s'installer entre les trois femmes. Raven qui observait la scène d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait, sentait la tension monter à vue d'œil. L'autre blonde, elle aussi mal-à-l'aise devant ce silence, fit un pas vers Lexa pour se présenter espérant rompre la tension ainsi.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Niylah, je suis arrivée quand tu…, essaya-t-elle trop mal-à-l'aise pour trouver ses mots. J'imagine que t'es Lexa ?, finit par demander la blonde en lui tendant la main. "

La brune ne réagit pas immédiatement, comme si son cerveau recevait les informations en retard. Pour l'instant tout ce qu'elle ressentait était une envie irrépressible de broyer la main que cette Niylah lui tendait. Elle n'avait beau pas la connaître, elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle et Clarke semblaient proche. Trop proche. Ce n'est qu'en sentant le regard de sa blonde sur elle, que Lexa réalisa qu'une dizaine de secondes s'étaient déjà écoulées et que la main de Niylah était encore tendue dans le vide, rendant toute cette situation plus bizarre encore. Comme si son esprit venait soudainement de se reconnecter avec la réalité, Lexa se saisit de la main qu'on lui tendait et répondit du ton le plus cordial qu'elle pouvait :"Enchantée." L'étudiante avait bien conscience de n'avoir trompée personne, son agressivité à peine camouflée, mais c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire à l'heure actuelle.

Lexa et Raven était assise côte à côte sur l'un des bancs de la cour de la prison. L'air commençait enfin à se réchauffer en cette fin d'hiver. Lexa avait passé environ deux mois en isolement, de sorte qu'on était désormais début mars. Il ne restait donc plus que quelques semaines avant les élections municipales auxquelles se présentait Dante Wallace, pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient toujours. Mais en ce moment, ce n'était pas cela qui occupait son esprit. Non, depuis qu'elle était sortie d'isolement hier soir, elle n'avait pu penser qu'à ces deux blondes, enlacées, l'une contre l'autre, lèvres contre lèvres. Et non elle n'était pas jalouse de Niylah, pas plus qu'elle ne se souciait des fréquentations de Clarke. Clarke pouvait bien sortir avec n'importe quelle pétasse blonde si elle voulait, Lexa n'en avait rien à foutre. Si elle les observait en ce moment-même, assises l'une contre l'autre dans un coin de la cour, ce n'était pas non plus parce qu'elle aimerait être celle responsable de son sourire. "Cela n'a rien à voir", murmura-t-elle comme pour s'en convaincre. Non, si elle les observait en ce moment, c'était simplement qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Niylah. Soudain Clarke releva les yeux et croisa son regard émeraude, le contact ne dura qu'un instant mais il suffit à réveiller des souvenirs.

Assise à côté d'elle, Raven observait la situation avec un sourire amusé. Elle avait l'impression de regarder un mauvais téléfilm romantique, à l'intrigue bien trop évidente. C'est pas possible que c'est deux-là ne finissent pas ensemble, pensa-t-elle légèrement attendrie par le rouge montée aux joues de Lexa prise en flagrant délit de "regard un peu trop fixe". L'étudiante glissa un regard à sa gauche et vu que de ce côté-là aussi elle était grillée. Soupirant intérieurement, elle demanda à l'hispanique, l'air presque désabusé :

"Comment c'est arrivé ?"

Elle indiqua le couple du regard, et cette fois ce fut Raven qui soupira, cherchant par où elle pouvait bien commencer.

"– Jalouse, plaisanta la brune légèrement.

– Réponds juste à la question Reyes, répondit Lexa sur le même ton taquin.

– Eh bien… Disons que les circonstances ont aidé, reprit-elle tout en cherchant ses mots. Elle était seule alors qu'elle venait d'apprendre que c'était son mec qui l'avait fait plonger. Elle était seule pour un des moments les plus émotionnellement douloureux de sa vie. Elle était seule et Niylah est apparue. Elle a été là pour elle, quand tu ne l'étais pas. Après les choses se sont faites naturellement, c'est tout."

Lexa ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdue dans ses pensées. Inconsciemment son regard dévia vers la blonde.

"Et c'est sérieux entre elles ?"

Raven fut surprise par la question. La voix de Lexa quand elle avait dit ces quelques mots, elle semblait si faible, presque fragile. Que voulait-elle comme réponse ? Qu'elle lui dise que ce n'était qu'un… Raven n'était même pas sûre de savoir ce que c'était. L'autre brune la regardait pleinement maintenant, attendant sa réponse.

"– J'imagine que c'est aussi sérieux que peut l'être une relation en prison, déclara-t-elle finalement.

– Ce qui veut dire ?

– On est en prison. C'est facile d'aimer en prison. Tout est instinctif, il n'y a pas à réfléchir, les choses se font d'elles-mêmes, c'en est presque trop simple. Mais dehors c'est totalement différent. Surtout que seule Clarke va sortir.

– Comment ça "Clarke va sortir" ?, releva Lexa sans trop comprendre.

– C'est vrai que t'as passé les deux derniers mois dans une grotte, énonça l'hispanique comme si ça expliquait tout. Ils ont rouvert l'enquête sur Clarke, il va y avoir un nouveau procès, en attendant Clarke a fait une demande de mise en liberté conditionnelle. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'il y a peu de chances que ça dure entre elles."

Lexa resta silencieuse, elle avait besoin d'un moment pour digérer la nouvelle. Clarke allait être libérée, elle allait partir… Enfin pas exactement, mais c'était tout comme. L'étudiante prit une brève inspiration et s'interdit d'y penser, elle savait que si elle commençait maintenant elle ne pourrait plus s'arrêter. Elle reporta son attention sur l'autre brune et fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle semblait… contrariée peut être ?

"– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y a quelque chose, rétorqua Raven en essayant d'afficher un sourire.

– Tu as ton air des mauvais jours.

– Hé! j'ai pas d'air des mauvais jours, bouda à moitié l'hispanique un sourire moins crispé et plus sincère cette fois.

– Ce qui rend encore plus inquiétant le fait que t'en affiche un, répliqua Lexa avec une fausse moue inquiète.

– C'est rien, j'pensais juste à un truc, reprit plus sérieusement la mécanicienne.

– Si tu veux en parler, je suis là, proposa la brune après avoir utilisé son ami pendant un quart d'heure pour ses "non-problèmes de coeur".

– Vraiment c'est rien, assura-t-elle avec un léger rire nerveux. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui, ça fait quinze ans jour pour jour que je suis en prison. Alors avec Clarke qui va bientôt être libérée, ça m'a juste rappelé que j'n'avais que quinze ans fermes, et que du coup moi aussi j'pourrais sortir, expliqua Raven un peu maladroitement, une main jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

– Tu m'as jamais dit pourquoi t'es ici, lâcha Lexa le moins subtilement du monde, brisant par la même occasion une des plus grandes règles de la prison.

– Rien d'intéressant, vraiment, répondit l'hispanique bien trop vite pour que ce soit vrai. Quand j'avais 16 ans je suis sortie avec ce mec, il s'appelait Wick, il était pilote de courses illégales. Il m'a appris pas mal de trucs.

– T'es pilote ?, l'interrompit Lexa, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

– Nan, juste mécano. Une très bonne mécano, je dois dire."

Raven marqua une pause, et son regard se défocalisa comme si les souvenirs qui remontaient commençaient à la submerger. L'étudiante resta silencieuse, elle ne savait que trop bien la force qu'un souvenir pouvait avoir. Au bout de deux minutes, l'hispanique releva les yeux vers l'autre femme pour reprendre son récit, le regard presque fragile.

"Un nuit, alors qu'on était vraiment déchiré on est allé faire un tour. On l'avait fait des centaines de fois, c'était sans risque. Défoncé ou pas, Wick était un super bon pilote."

Sa voix commençait à se briser légèrement, son regard à s'humidifier. Les mots sortaient plus difficilement.

"Mais… On pouvait pas… on pouvait pas savoir… Elle portait pas ce… ce stupide gilet fluo… On l'a vue qu'au dernier moment… Wick a essayé de l'éviter… mais…"

Sa voix s'étrangla jusqu'à ce que plus un son ne sorte, mais son regard parlait pour elle. Elle essayait de contenir les sanglots qui menaçaient de lui échapper, elle faisait tout pour retenir les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux.

"Il a perdu le contrôle de la voiture… On a fait une dizaine de tonneaux… J'ai réussi à sortir et à appeler les secours. Mais c'était trop tard Wick et la fille étaient déjà morts le temps qu'ils arrivent."

Sa voix s'était raffermi vers la fin, elle avait essuyé ses larmes naissantes d'un revers de main.

"J'ai pris pour vingt ans dont cinq avec sursis."

Lexa ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Raven était de ce genre de personnes qui ne peuvent pas être triste, ou du moins qu'on imagine pas être triste. La voir aux bords des larmes n'était pas une vision à laquelle l'étudiante voulait s'habituer. La mécanicienne voulut rajouter quelque chose pour alléger l'ambiance, mais aucun son ne quitta ses lèvres. Elles restèrent ainsi, blotties l'une contre l'autre, dans l'air frais d'un matin de mars, jusqu'à ce que sonnent les cloches annonçant la fin de la sortie matinale.

Anya était assise dans la salle de visite, l'air plus renfrogné que d'ordinaire, ce que Lexa n'aurait pas cru possible. Elle sentait qu'elle risquait de ne pas apprécier cette discussion qui promettait d'être tendue. Les dernières heures n'avaient pas non plus été relativement facile: Clarke et Niylah, Clarke qui partait bientôt, ses "non-sentiments" pour Clarke. Bon y avait aussi un peu Raven, qui allait elle aussi s'en aller, mais majoritairement c'était Clarke qui l'avait occupée dernièrement. Elle s'assit en face de sa cousine, qui avait bien du mal à cacher sa colère. A moins qu'elle n'essayait pas ?

"– Lexa, commença-t-elle, la voix tremblante d'énervement.

– Anya, répondit-elle déjà lassée par la tournure que prenait leur conversation.

– 2 mois. Au trou. Toi. Tu as passé deux putains de moi au trou!, s'emporta-t-elle, non elle n'essayait définitivement pas de cacher sa colère."

La brune ne répondit pas, que pouvait-elle répondre. Anya n'avait fait qu'énoncer des faits, il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.

"– Et je peux savoir ce que t'as fait pour aller au trou, demanda-t-elle sur le même ton, mais visiblement elle en connaissait déjà la réponse. Octavia m'a dit que tu t'étais battue, pourquoi ?

– La prochaine fois qu'on cherche à me tuer, j'me laisserai faire, répliqua Lexa sarcastique.

– Et où était Octavia ? C'est bien à ça qu'elle sert, non ? Te défendre quand on t'es en danger ?

– Il se peut que j'ai changé ses ordres, hésita Lexa, se rappelant qu'elle n'en avait jamais informé Anya. Je l'ai chargée de protéger Clarke, on a besoin d'elle si on veut abattre les Hommes de la Montagne.

– Mais t'es complètement irresponsable ?! Tu veux mourir, c'est ça ?! Mais merde, à quoi tu pensais!"

Ça y est, Lexa avait officiellement mal à la tête. Sans compter que les exclamations d'Anya avaient tourné tout l'attention sur elles. Heureusement que personne ne semblait comprendre le Trigedasleng, mais quand même elle aurait préféré éviter qu'Anya pique sa crise. Elle n'était plus une enfant, et elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'on lui fasse la leçon. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude de la blonde, mais elle n'en supportait pas pour autant ses accès de colère.

"– Putain Lexa, tu m'écoutes ?!

– Oui!… oui, répéta-t-elle plus calmement cette fois, son masque de Heda prenant peu à peu le dessus. J'ai entendu ton inquiétude et je vais donc agir en conséquence.

– Tu réassignes Octavia à ta protection, demanda Anya elle aussi légèrement calmée.

– Non, Clarke est trop précieuse pour qu'on la laisse sans surveillance. En revanche, tu vas dire à Roan de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus, sinon je m'en chargerai personnellement."

La blonde hocha simplement la tête, avant soupirer de dépit.

"– Autre chose, interrogea Lexa qui souhaitait finir cette conversation au plus vite.

– J'aurai aimé te l'annoncer dans d'autres circonstances, mais j'imagine que peu importe les circonstances, ce ne sera jamais facile à dire, commença Anya, récupérant toute l'attention de la brune. On a réussi à identifier la taupe et on l'a éliminée, c'était Gustus."

Pas à un instant le visage de Lexa ne se décomposa. Pas à un instant son masque de Heda ne s'effrita. La trahison de Gustus, cet homme qui s'était comporté comme un père avec elle, faisait mal certes, mais le traître ne pouvant être qu'un proche, elle s'était préparée à en souffrir. Pourtant elle n'en était que sensiblement affectée, bien moins qu'elle ne l'aurait crue possible. Anya semblait attendre une réponse, alors Lexa se contenta de lui lancer un "très bien" avant de quitter la salle pour retourner en cellule.

Lexa était assise par terre dans un coin de la bibliothèque, la nuit perçant à travers les fenêtres. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Clarke allait bientôt être libérée, il allait falloir la protéger même à l'extérieur; l'élection municipale allait bientôt avoir lieu, ils allaient devoir abatte les Hommes de la Montagne avant, ce qui signifiait aussi découvrir ce que Clarke savait sur eux. Elle était en train de réfléchir à un moyen de faire ça sans mettre la journaliste en danger, quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Deux yeux bleus lui faisait maintenant face.

"La bibliothèque va bientôt fermer, tu sais, constata simplement la blonde en s'asseyant à côté d'elle."

La brune ne répondit pas, elle avait du mal à faire comme si de rien n'était, quand la fille pour laquelle elle n'avait pas de sentiments se tenait aussi proche d'elle. Et non son coeur ne s'était pas emballé au moment leur épaule s'était touchée. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes à profiter d'un silence confortable.

"– Niylah a l'air sympa, lança finalement Lexa, le regard fixé sur la moquette.

– Vraiment ? T'as pas arrêté de la fusiller du regard."

Ok, peut-être que Lexa n'avait pas été si subtile que ça pour cacher son ressenti contre Niylah.

"– Disons juste qu'elle a l'air sympa avec toi. J'suis contente que t'aies trouvé quelqu'un qui te rende heureuse.

– Lexa, ce baiser… Le jour avant que…

– On est pas obligé d'en parler, l'interrompit Lexa doucement."

Elles marquèrent un nouveau silence comme si ne rien dire pouvait faire disparaître toutes les questions qui bouillonnaient en elle, mais qu'elles n'avaient pas le courage de formuler. Comme si se réfugier dans le silence était le seul moyen d'éviter de faire face à des vérités qu'elles ne voulaient pas entendre. Alors elles restèrent là, sans dire un mot, épaule contre épaule, le regard perdu.

 **Et voilà c'est déjà finis, honnêtement c'était un chapitre relativement plus long que d'habitude. A votre avis comment va évoluer la relation Clarke/Lexa maintenant que Niylah est rentrée dans l'équation ? Sinon que croyez-vous que Clarke ait découvert sur les Hommes de la Montagne ? Et quels plans tordus les Hommes de la Montagne ont-ils derrière la tête ?**

 **Encore une fois je tiens à tous vous remercier pour les review, les fav et les follow, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre Locked, alors merci à vous tous.**

 **Bref, on se revoit pour le prochain chapitre.**


End file.
